Torn Between Two
by Alison91
Summary: Bella best friend, Jacob, returns after being away for a few years and they soon realise they are more than just friends. Although when mysterious Edward moves onto Bella's street she becomes confused about her feelings and is torn between the two.
1. Chapter 1 Bella

**Hi everyone! This is my first story for FanFiction so I hope you enjoy. Any reviews on what you liked/disliked/or ways to improve chapters/ideas for upcoming chapters would be appreciated and i will take them all into consideration!**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story.. blah blah... :)**

**Thankyou! Hope you Have fun reading :)**

Chapter 1 - Bella

It was coming close to the end of my first year at college. Summer was near, not that you could tell where I lived. Forks was much like the rest of the Olympic Peninsula – cold, wet and overcast. There were a few nice days in between, not that I bothered much. I hated it when it was too warm. Going on holidays abroad were a mistake for me. As I looked around the cafeteria, I noticed girls that were more tanned than others – a tan clearly from a bottle. I could never really understand why anyone would do that.

As the babble of the lunch room droned in the background, I kept looking around the hall. I noticed how people were almost animal like when it came to getting their food. They would argue and bicker over the remaining pizza slices. I looked down at my sandwich – pushing it away from me slightly. The food here was never great. As I looked over the rest of the room, I noticed my friend Mike trying to catch my attention next to me. Obviously I hadn't been aware he was trying to talk to me for God know how long.

"Bella? What's up?" he asked, slightly worried at my glazed stare.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine, just thinking…"

I didn't really want to talk to Mike. He was nice, but I felt kind of uneasy around him ever since we dated during the winter. We didn't date long. It's not like I didn't like him, I just think he was a better friend. And to be honest, I couldn't be bothered with the hassle of having a boyfriend. I never have been the kind for relationships. Mike was the kind of boy you would look at and daydream over – if you were anyone else but me, that is. He was tall with sandy coloured hair. His features were soft and lips full. His deep, green eyes completed his face with subtlety.

"Bella, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Mike said, wearily. I just knew what was coming next.

"Oh, yeah? What's up Mike?" I was only half listening, hoping not to seem too interested. I settled me eyes on a group near a vending machine scrambling for money.

"Well it's just that I never see you around anymore, Bella."

I shrugged. "I know, Mike. Just busy, coursework for finals and all." I didn't want to get into this conversation, so I turned my head slightly away from Mike's.

"Well, I was wondering" he continued "…if you wanted to go to the movies or something…with me" he added. I wasn't sure how to proceed. I looked around the rest of the table, desperate for an out. I glanced past Jessica and Eric and Ben. Angela's eyes settled on mines and she smiled, knowing what I was looking for.

"That's true Bella, none of us have seen you recently. It's always all work and no play with you Bella! We should all go to the movies, get to know you again!" she laughed.

I smiled back at her, pleased that she'd realised what I needed. Angela was tall and curvy. Her tallness balanced out her weight and she seemed perfectly proportioned. Her sallow skin was a highlight to her good looks. Her long hair draped lightly over her shoulders and her thick fringe sat neatly above the top rim of her glasses. Her eyelashes were thick and long and framed deep brown eyes that would be too big if placed on anyone else's face. Her perfect smile was gleaming at me now with laughter. She was what every boy should want. Why wouldn't Mike go and bother her?

"Yeah, movies sounds good to me. How about this weekend?" I opted. The sooner I went, the sooner it would be over with I thought. I risked a quick glance at Mike, he looked disappointed but tried to mask it with enthusiasm of a group outing.

"How about we go and see '50 ways to love somebody'" Jessica piped up after a long conversation with Eric. No way did I want to go and see that. Totally not my type of film. Plus I didn't want to risk sitting anywhere near Mike in a cheesy romantic comedy. I didn't want him getting the wrong ideas.

"No way, I'm not wasting ten dollars on a mushy gushy chic flick!" Eric added. I seen Angela open her mouth about to argue Jessica's case when I quickly intervened "Yeah, it's not fair to make the boys go and see a girly film, we should go and see that one called 'Samantha Who?'"

We had barely agreed when I looked at my watch and noticed it was time to get to my next class. I stood up quickly – too quickly. Bloody rushed to my head and I stumbled backwards into someone sitting behind me. Emmett Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett

Chapter 2 - Emmett

Sitting in the lunch hall was boring. Rose and I sat with a few other friends, talking about menial subjects. The bad weather cropped up a lot, not that it bothered me. I sat with a plate of cold spaghetti and meatballs in front of me. Untouched. Rose had an open can of diet cola in her hands, although she hadn't drank any.

We were talking about who would win the football playoffs next week when a girl thudded into my back. I stood up quickly, probably faster than I should have, as a reflex to catch her before she fell. She looked dazed as I asked her if she was okay.

"I, I'm so sorry. I, I…stood up too fast. Sorry" she apologised so much that it made me smirk. With her still in my arms, I told her it was okay. Although she didn't say anymore, she just stared for a second and then shimmied out of my arms and walked away, hurriedly.

I sat back down, Rose's eyes were stalking mines. A scowl upon her face let me know that she wasn't happy. Probably at the fact I'd helped the girl at all. Rose was the jealous type. But that didn't stop me loving her. She was everything to me, so I ignored her scowl and leaned over to gently kiss her on the lips. She didn't kiss back but her face had softened slightly as I pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella

Chaper 3 - Bella

I walked, fast, trying not to trip over my own feet to cause another embarrassment. As soon as I got seated in class I relaxed a little and let my mind run over what had just happened. I'd just fallen into Emmett Cullen. If there was one person who I wouldn't refuse a trip to the movies with, it was him. He was tall, muscular and brawny. Brilliant white teeth, short dark hair and deep topaz eyes – which I'd only noticed today – that seemed too soft to belong to him. He wasn't a bad guy, but everyone knew not to mess with him – girls and boys. Other boys were afraid of him because of his physicality. Girls knew to stay away from him because of Rosalie. Rosalie was his girlfriend or fiancé or whatever, and she was too possessive. Although, I suppose, he was like that over her too. I only hoped that Rosalie wouldn't mistake my clumsiness for me trying to get his attention. The last thing I needed was Rosalie Hale on my case. I thanked God it was almost summer and started taking notes on _Romeo and Juliet_.

After class I made my way out of college and out to the parking lot. I pulled my hood up because as usual it was pouring rain. As I unlocked the drivers side door and tried to push my books into the back seat, my eyes caught Emmett's huge frame, as if on purpose. No sooner than I seen Emmett, I seen Rosalie glaring right back at me. I looked down quickly and got into the car, flicked it into first and drove away checking in my mirror as I drove by Emmett and Rosalie – and yes, she was still glaring.

It was a twenty minute drive home to the outskirt of the town. When I reached the front gate, the rain has slowed, almost stopped, so I didn't need to run to the house. I noticed my dad's car in the drive and another parked on the street. I shrugged out of my coat when I got in the house and stepped into the living room. My dad – Charlie was sitting with a man watching the football.

"Hey Bells, you remember Billy, don't you?" Charlie pointed with his head toward the man in the wheelchair who was beaming at me"

"Yeah, sort of … Didn't you live on the reservation a when I was a kid?" I asked, confused. Billy's eyes were so dark, like little tiny holes deep set into his russet skin.

He smiled "Just moved back yesterday" he said proudly, as if this were where he called home. He had just returned. I smiled and told him it was good to have him back, then started for the stairs. I had an essay to start on _Romeo and Juliet_, not that it would be hard. I knew Romeo's impulsive nature and Juliet's compassion like I were living in a world of make-believe myself. I trudged up the stairs, feet heavy and swung my bedroom door open, ready to kick my boots off.

I almost let out a scream when I seen him, sprawled out on my bed, arms behind his head, eyes closed, relaxed, waiting for me.

"Jacob?!" I exclaimed. I blinked my eyes twice, as if what I was seeing could not be real. He opened his eyes and looked at me laughing at my shocked face.

"Hey Bells, long time no see, huh?" Jacob joked. He had changed so much since the last time I'd seen him. Jacob was Billy's nephew and my best friend. After Jacob's parents died three years ago, he left to live with Billy in Canada. I hadn't wanted him to go, but I couldn't keep him here. Jacob was a year younger than me, only seventeen. But he was huge now, muscular – probably catching up on Emmett Cullen, I cringed as I even thought his name. He was much taller than anyone his age, he must have been about 6" - as I looked at his huge feet dangling off the end of my bed. His hair was short and cropped, jet black. The last time I'd seen him it was longer than my own hair and his russet skin was perfectly smooth as the sun shone through the window onto him.

"What the hell, Jake?! When did you did get back? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I was so excited to see him I ran over my room in three steps and jumped tackled him, in an attempt at a hug, from his now sitting position. I'd pushed him backwards and was laying over him now, arms around his neck. He smirked at my obvious uneasiness.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." He joked. I quickly rolled off him and sat on the bed beside him.

"You didn't answer my question." I decided to avoid the conversation with him altogether. Jacob smiled and flipped his arms behind his head again.

"I got back yesterday with Billy. Back for good this time Bells. I'm sorry I didn't visit when I was back last time, I had … things to do."

"Things that were more important than stopping to say hi to me?"

"I said I'm sorry Bella, will you forgive me?" he said, a smirk creeping to the left corner of his mouth.

"I can't stay mad with you Jacob." I laughed "How are you? You've changed!"

"I've only changed on the outside, Bella. I'm still Jacob." He said, hopefully. I smiled, almost with relief. I wouldn't be able to bare it if Jacob returned to me and he wasn't the same.

"But still, it's like 'Hello biceps!'" I added.

"I've just filled out a bit." He said, dismissingly.

"What's with the hair then? Did you sell it or something?" I joked. I'd always loved Jacobs thick, long black hair. I kind of wanted it for myself.

"It's just easier this way, but what about you Bells, at college now I hear?" I could tell he didn't want to talk about himself, I let it slide. If he was back for good – like he said he was – I would have lots of time to pry about his hair.

"Yeah, its alright. I'm studying English Lit."

"Wow, boring or what, Bells!"

"Hey! _I _like it!..." Jacob and I had a sarcastic relationship on the surface. We joked and laughed a lot. But somewhere deep down, I knew I loved him.


	4. Chapter 4 Jacob

Jacob

Her face was a picture when I made fun of her. So beautiful. I could tell she was trying to think of something to say back to me that she could insult me with.

"Not that it matters to you. I guess you're just going to enter the Mr World competition with those muscles? You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you, Jake." She had a tiny smirk rising on her lips, but she tried to conceal it.

"Hey! Okay, okay, you win Bells! That hurt!" I lied and she smiled proudly. By now she had stood up to take her boots off and I examined her more carefully than when she first entered the room. She had the same brown hair as I remember from when we were younger. She was the same Bella, although she had filled out a bit more. Her breasts were bigger, but not too big. Hips were wider, but not too wide. And she was nipped in at the waist. She had definitely lost her boyish figure that I can remember. She turned around and caught me watching her and threw one of her boots at me.

"Stop that, Jake!" she half yelled.

"I never done anything!" I said, holding my hands up as if I were innocent. Her eyes narrowed, I could tell she didn't believe me, and scooped up a set of clothed from her drawers and headed for the bathroom. After a few minutes she was back with sweats and an old t-shirt on.

"Better." She sighed to herself as she entered the room, busying herself with the washing basket. I waited until she turned around and I slid over to one side of the bed, leaving more than half for her and gestured for her to come and lie beside me. Her eyes narrowed again, but she slowly walked across the room, sat at first, and then lay on the bed beside me, making sure there was a fair amount of space left between us and we started chatting.

We talked about everything, me living in Canada, her college, Billy, Charlie. She avoided talking about my parents, which I was grateful for. I still missed them immensely. Hours passed. We sat in silence for a while, just staring at the ceiling. Then I heard Billy leaving. He didn't even bother to ask if I was coming, he knew I wouldn't be ready to come home yet.

"Billy knows me too well." I said. But I didn't get a reply. I looked down at Bella, and realised she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her, and swept the hair from her face behind her ear and closed my eyes too. Jet lag from the flight from Canada set in as soon as I heard her soft, steady breathing and I drifted off too.


	5. Chapter 5 Bella

Chapter 5 -Bella

I was somewhere hot, but it was a nice heat. Not like a heat from the sun. More of a warming heat, the kind you would get from a fire in winter.

I was with Jacob, my own personal sun. He was the same Jacob that he is now, tall and muscled. The only difference – his hair was long again. I touched his hair. Ran my fingers through it a few times, then he turned to me, holding my waist. He stared at me with intense eyes. Deep and dark eyes that seemed to smoulder.

It was twilight, the time of day when the setting sun turns everything a funny shade of purple. What was left of the sun glinted off his spectacular russet skin. Still holding me, he pulled me closer. His soft, warm breath presided over my face.

Slowly, he leaned toward me. Although it was something that I knew could ruin our friendship, I did not move away from Jacob. I felt myself leaning ever so slightly in his direction. He furrowed his brows as if he were trying hard to concentrate on something, though his eyes were closed. His lips pursed ever so slightly just before they reached mines.

I let my eyes close too. His lips landed on top of mines, warm and soft. He pulled me closer again, to where I could feel his muscled torso against mines. His lips parted mines and I felt his hands take mines to clasp them around his own neck. He held them there for a minute, then dropped them back to the small of my back. I tangled my fingers in his long hair, and felt myself holding him tighter. Our lips danced, intertwining with one another. His tongue traced in the inside of my mouth lightly, but fiercely at the same time.

Then he loosened his grasp on me and our kiss ended. Though still holding me at the waist, he stared into my eyes for a long moment, then before he pulled me into a hug, I noticed his mouth open as if he were going to say something, but he snapped it shut again and hugged me tightly.

I woke up, startled, sprawled across Jacobs' huge body. I stayed there for a moment. Thinking. I slowly rolled off him, as not to wake him and stood up to close my window.

It was pitch black outside and my room was freezing. I looked at my clock which read 2.30am. I hadn't realised how cold it was in my room until I'd moved away from Jacob.

I took the pins out of my hair, and put on a jumper to try and keep me warm. I walked silently over to my rocking chair in the corner. I sat for a moment, listening to Jacobs' slow and heavy breathing. I stared into the blackness of my room, thinking about my dream. I didn't feel like I should about my dream. Jake was my friend. Nothing more. I knew how Jacob felt about me, but I'd always acted as a friend – and nothing more.

But there was something else now. Something I couldn't understand. Where did it come from? Maybe it was age, or maybe it was the time apart. I had no idea.

My body quivered in the cold. I pulled a thin quilt over me, but after a moment I stood up and walked to the bed, avoiding the creaky floor boards. I crawled into the opposite side from Jacob and burrowed under the covers, searching for warmth as my teeth chattered.

I could feel Jakes heat radiating over to me, it pulled me in. I gave in and slid over to lie beside Jacob, my side just touching his and no more. My freezing toes pressed against the side of his huge leg. And I slipped back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Jacob

Chapter 6 - Jacob

She jolted up, which startled me. She was gasping for air and quickly pulled off a thick knitted jumper off. As she done that, her t-shirt underneath caught up and pulled up to her neck too. I noticed her red bra and two dimples on her lower back. She quickly pulled her t-shirt back round and whipped her head round to check if I was awake, although I managed to close my eyes just before her eyes set upon my face. She let out a quick sigh and lay back down gently. I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see her staring at the ceiling.

"Morning, Bells" I said, my voice slightly huskier that startled her.

"Morning, Jacob. Did you sleep okay?" she answered without looking at me.

"Fine, although it did feel like I was sleeping next to an ice cube half way through the night." I joked. She didn't laugh like she normally would; she only smiled a bit and sat up. There was something wrong with her, something she I could tell she didn't want to tell me. I pressed anyway.

"Where did the jumper come from?" she looked at me shocked and blushed. Obviously worried in case I'd seen her take it off. I nodded to where it lay on the bed.

"Oh. I was…cold last night" she said, wearily, knowing I wouldn't believe her.

"I know you were cold Bells, I had you pinned on me all night, I felt it!" I tried to joke again.

"I'm sorry." I knew she wasn't apologising for being cold last night. She rolled on her side and looked at me, stared even. I copied her and rolled on mines to face her. She reached out her right arm to touch my left. Her fingertips were cold, but I felt her tighten them around my bicep a little and then release. She moved her hand up to my left cheek and placed it there for a long moment. As I reached up to touch her hand that rested on my face, she moved it away, and sat up.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. My brows furrowed. What was she sorry for? I sat up beside her and put my long arm around her back to rest my hand on the right side of her hip. She shrugged away from me and slipped off the end of the bed, grabbing her jumper and pulling it on as she left the room. What had happened since yesterday that changed everything so much? I stood up and opened the window, looking out to see if Charlie's car was in the drive. It was gone; he had already left for work. Then the rocking chair caught my eye. A small quilt sitting on the seat and Bella's hair pins on the dresser next to it. She had been up during the night. Sitting in the chair instead of being in bed. Why? I heard her downstairs, making breakfast I think. I followed downstairs and stood in the kitchen doorway.

"You like eggs sunny side up, don't you, Jake?" she asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Uhh… Yeah. Thanks" I seen her frying two eggs, and there were two slices of bread in the toaster. I took two steps into the room and sat at the small table. In silence she finished cooking the eggs, and buttered the toast and placed them on a plate in front of me. She started cleaning up the dishes as I ate.

"You not having breakfast, Bella?"

"Huh? Oh… no, not hungry" she was off. I stood up behind her silently, and touched both her arms and turned her around to face me. She didn't look at my eyes. I think she had focused on something over my shoulder, so I stepped into her view and her eyes looked up at mines.

"What is wrong, Bella? I'm your best friend, I know when there's something your hiding from me"

"Don't say that" she muttered, as if I weren't meant to catch it.

"Don't say what, Bella? I don't understand you riddles! Just spit it out!"

"It's nothing Jake. You want more food?" she was trying her hardest not to talk about this, but I couldn't just leave it. I wouldn't.

"No, Bella. Answer me. Just tell me what's wrong? I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm still your Jacob, you can still tell me things you know. I'm still here for you. I had to go away, Bella. After…What happened. I couldn't be anywhere near here, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be away from you."

"Jacob don't…" she pleaded with me.

"Don't what, Bella? If you don't want me here you have to tell me. I will go if you don't want me around. If you have new friends Bells, that's fine. I can leave."

"No, Jacob. Don't."

"Then tell me, Bella…"

"I, I… had a dream…last night."

"Yeah you woke up pretty sudden, Bella. A nightmare?" I wondered.

"No, before the nightmare"

"What then? You're killing me Bella, tell me." I begged. But nothing could prepare me for what she was about to tell me.

"We…kissed." It sounded like a question and she almost had to force the words out.

"That's not so bad Bella, it was just a dream anyway. Just forget about it. You don't have to feel bad for me. You know I would rather be your friend if nothing more. I can't not have you in my life." I tried to comfort her.

"It's not that Jacob. I… liked it. Really liked it." She stepped closer, and I grasped then that she wasn't trying to make me feel better. She actually meant it.

"I know that it might ruin everything we have. And I don't want it to. If I lose you Jake, I'll hate myself." I knew that she was worried in case we didn't work out, and we stopped being friends. I don't think I could ever leave her as a friend. I knew I loved her too much.

"I will never… hurt you, Bella." I told her, almost pleaded. As I looked into her brown eyes, her messy morning hair everywhere, I smiled and stroked it behind her ear.


	7. Chapter 7 Bella

Chapter 7 – Bella

I couldn't believe I was really going to do this. What was I thinking? Was I basing this on one dream? One stupid dream?

No. I'd known I'd loved Jacob for a long time. It was just suppressed. We were too young, then he was gone for three years. It has just now got round to coming out. I watched his expression carefully, as he took a half step to close the distance between us. I frowned, confused. Trying to think quickly about what to do wasn't working. I could feel his body heat so close to me. Would he still be my sun after this? If I ruined it?

I didn't think about it, but my arm raised and rested on Jacobs' side. I heard him give a nervous exhale. Jacob being nervous was a first. It wasn't one of his traits. I brought my other arm up, and touched his lips lightly then moved my hand to the back oh his neck – where his hair had been in my dream. I had to make this just like my dream, so I moved his hands up to my waist and paused for a moment, then round to the small of my back. Stepping so close that I could feel his muscled torso on mines. Still staring into his deep eyes, I leaned slightly towards him, and he closed the gap.

He kissed me. Once, twice, three times before he held it there. I felt my grip on the back of his neck get tighter and he crushed his lips harder to mines to separate them. His tongue danced around the inside of my mouth. This was exactly like my dream. I wanted to make it better than the dream though. I brought down one hand to his waist and lightly pushed it under his t-shirt. I could feel the panes of his body, his muscles, his heat.

My other hand soon followed. I couldn't fill my hands with enough of Jacob. Running them freely over his torso and back, up to his neck and face. His hands stayed tightly on the small of my back, although I could feel them twitch, as if he were thinking about moving them but deciding against it. As if he was scared. I'd never seen this side of Jacob. He was always so full of confidence. I pulled my lips away from his for one second to whisper "It's okay" to him. He knew exactly what I meant and soon his hands were roaming my torso, back, face and neck just as mines were his.

He stopped abruptly, and pulled my face, in his hands, away from his. He looked at me for a long moment and smirked. My face must have been a mixture of emotions. Lust, love, confusion, fear. All merged into one. He took my hand into both of his and raised it, my palm toward his face. He kissed each of my fingertips lightly then intertwined my fingers with his and started for the door.


	8. Chapter 8 Jacob

Chapter 8 – Jacob

I wasn't sure if this is what she wanted. It's what I had always wanted. I lead her to the stairs, but she didn't hesitate, which was a good sign. We started up them and were soon in her room. I looked at her again, stared into her eyes. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I opened my mouth to say it, but snapped it shut as I decided against it. Her brow furrowed, she had noticed I was going to say something.

"Que quilla" I told her in Quileute. Forever. She smiled though I knew she didn't know what it meant, and kissed me again on the lips. After a moment, she stopped kissing my lips, and moved to neck, kissing lightly and to my chest, kissing through my t-shirt. I exhaled sharply and she looked up at me, startled. I smiled gently and rested my fingertips on the bottom of her t-shirt, as if getting ready to pull it up. She let out a quivering exhale. I was glad it wasn't just me that was nervous. Up until this point she had kept calm.

My fingers lingered as we stared at each other. I was waiting to make sure this is what she wanted. She smiled and nodded ever so slightly, leaning into kiss me gently on the lips as I started to pull up her t-shirt and over her head. Her red bra, which I had seen this morning stood out perfectly against her creamy, pale skin.

I pulled her closer, my hands on her back, but her hands were at the bottom of my t-shirt, ready to pull mines off. I knew she wouldn't be able to reach above my head to do that so I pulled the t-shirt at the back of my neck over the top of my head. She stood a step back from me and looked at me. Eyes roaming over my torso and back to my face. She smiled again and reached bother her arms round behind her back to unclip her bra, doing so she stepped forward and pressed herself against me before she let it fall to the floor.

In an instant our hands were exploring each other again. I stepped forward pushing her backwards towards her bed. As she lay on the bed I hovered above her kissing her neck to her chest, to her torso and hips. She shivered and Goosebumps raised on her pale skin. I stood up quickly, stepping over to the window, shutting it quickly and returning to where I was before.

"I didn't shiver because I was cold, Jacob" she said with a smile on her face. I knew what she meant, but I only smiled back, kissing her stomach again. I let my fingers rest on the side of her sweats and looked up at her, she but her lip. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I proceeded anyway.


	9. Chapter 9 Bella

Chapter 9 - Bella

I couldn't believe this was happening, but I didn't think about it too much. Jacob kissing me everywhere prevented me thinking. All I could think about was him. He gently pulled down my sweats to reveal my red lingerie, he groaned slightly and I'm sure I heard him mumble something about 'matching', but I couldn't be sure. He kissed me so gently, on my pelvis bone. Pulling at the side of my underwear with his hands. But I stopped him, sitting up I pulled him towards me and pushed him onto his back, while I slipped down to undo his trousers. I pulled them down, my hands trembling, breath nervous. He sat up and cupped my face in his hands

"We don't have to do this now Bella" he assured me

.

"I don't want to stop…" My voice trailed as I looked down at my naked body, suddenly feeling embarrassed. My face burned red and Jacob smiled, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks kissing me.

"We don't have to stop, we just don't have to…you know" I knew exactly what Jake meant. We didn't have to have sex now. Didn't he want to have his first time with me? Was I actually ready for my first time anyway? I kissed him on the cheek. Stood up and pulled my underwear back on. Jacob didn't look disappointed at my decision, his face still smiling. He opened his arms and pulled me onto the bed beside him where we lay, under the covers, for a while, minutes or hours, just staring into one another's eyes. Then he finally spoke;

"Don't you have college today?" he asked, ruining the moment, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, Jake, but its already 1pm, I have missed half the day" I explained.

"Oh, sorry about you missing out on your precious English Lit, Bells" he smirked. At that moment I realised that Jacob could be my friend and more. He was still the same Jacob, even although what had just happened, and what was sure to happen in the future. I beamed at him.

"I'd trade every day at college for you Jake." I told him honestly. He smiled.

"You know I'd never make you do that, Bella"

"I know, I know. Just saying. To be honest I didn't want to go to college today anyway."

"Why not?" he asked, intrigued. I explained the Emmett story to him that happened yesterday, embarrassed. He laughed loudly.

"What is so funny?!" I asked, poking him in the ribs. He was still laughing.

"You won't be happy about them moving in to the house up the street then will you?" he said through laughter.

"What?!" did I just hear him right?

"Yeah, Dr and Mrs Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, and the others. All moving into that big house on the corner. You know, the one that only the rich folks can afford." he scoffed. Emmett and Rosalie were related? Moving into my street.

"Rosalie and Emmett…are related?" I said, quietly, confused.

"They are adopted Bella, not really related."

"Still quite creepy. How do you know the Cullen's anyway, Jake?" I wondered.

"I don't really. Just Billy goes on about them sometimes. Billy doesn't like Dr Cullen, for whatever reason. But he seems to know all of his business, it was him who told me about them moving in up the road. He said something about getting here just in time or something. Sometimes he confuses me so much I just switch off." He shrugged. Then I heard Charlie's car pull up into the drive.

"Oh!" I gasped, I looked down quickly, still only wearing my underwear, and back at Jacob, quickly kissed him on the lips and darted out of the room to the bathroom, grabbing my clothes on the way. I barely made it into the bathroom when Charlie walked through the front door.

"Bella?" he shouted

"Be down in a minute, Dad" I yelled trying to pull my t-shirt on and step into my sweats at the same time.

I realised the top was on inside out and the wrong way round before my head was through the top so I whipped it back off and got a fright when I noticed Jacob standing right in front of me, fully clothed again. He smiled and took the t-shirt out of my hands, turned it the right way round and put it over my head. Then pulled up the red bra strap that was hanging limp on my upper arm and placed it back on the shoulder and smiled. Leaning over me, he kissed me gently on the lips then headed for the door, beckoning Charlie on his way downstairs.

How did he get there so fast? Without even making a noise? Was I just too stressed to hear him come in the bathroom door? And I was sure I locked it. I stumbled downstairs after him pulling my hair off my face and into a ponytail at the back. I greeted Charlie, who was already watching football with Jacob and then I started to the kitchen to make him some food, I knew he would be hungry. He always was after work.

I heard a light breathing behind me, and quickly turned around. It was Jacob, leaning against the doorframe. I wasn't sure what I would tell Charlie – if I would tell Charlie. Jacob smiled cheerfully and closed the gap between us, kissed me lightly on the forehead and then a longer kiss on the lips.

"I have to go. Before Billy calls to check on me" he joked. I nodded and bit my lip as he strode away.

"See you, Charlie" he called over his shoulder. Charlie called back, but Jake was already out the door.

I finished making Charlie's food and called him to the kitchen as I started to clean the dishes from this morning.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked, lightly.

"Nothing, Ch…Dad" I still wasn't used to calling him dad, though I'd lived with him for years.

"You pleased Jacob is back?" he asked, scoffing down his food that was still too hot to enjoy.

"Yeah, Jake's great. I'm glad Billy's back too. For you, you know?"

"Hey! I have other friends besides Billy!"

"Yeah, Dad, but Billy's your other half so to speak" I joked. He nodded his head, never stopping eating to say anything. A slight smile on his face.

"So you skipped college today, Bells? Don't make this a regular thing, okay?"

"I won't, Dad. I just had to…catch up with Jacob today." I said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you two crashed pretty early last night. I didn't want to send him home; he must have been tired from the trip.

"Yeah, I didn't really have an excuse. I must just be lazy! Anyway, Dad, I've got to catch up on the work I missed today. I'll be in my room" I said as I walked for the door.

"Bella?" Charlie called, turning to watch me walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, there's been a few people reported missing in town. Hikers mainly. Just, stay out of the woods okay, Bells?"

"Sure, Dad." My brows furrowed as I thought about what happened to the hikers and half turned to walk away.

"Maybe bears. Can't be sure though" he answered my mental questions. I nodded and turned around for the door, thoughts still on the hikers.

"You not eating, Bella?"

"I ate before you came in, Dad. I will have something later" I lied. I couldn't eat. My stomach still felt like it had a thousand butterflies fluttering inside it, turning it into knots.

I ran up the stairs and lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking of the hikers for a while and let out a sharp exhale. I pulled my rucksack up from where I'd thrown it yesterday and pulled out my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and started at the part where Romeo meets Juliet for the first time at the Capulet party.

I couldn't help but relate Romeo and Juliet's relationship to mines and Jakes. He came from nowhere, and like Juliet, I'd fallen for him right away. I don't know if Jacob had a Roslyn. Maybe I was his Roslyn rather than his Juliet. Who knows. All I could think about was how Romeo's impetuous nature related to Jacobs. And Juliet, like me had been reserved up until now, although she was younger than Romeo, and I was older than Jacob.

As I read through the familiar scenes, I heard a car pull up outside. An unfamiliar sound, this car had a soft purring sound for the engine. Unlike most cars I'd heard around Forks. I looked up from my play, towards the window, and then made my way to stand beside it to look out.

A young man, maybe in his twenties stepped out of a shiny black car. I didn't know what kind. He made his way up the path. I noticed Charlie was already on the porch waiting to greet him. They shook hands and shared a few words before Charlie escorted him inside. He was young, he was blonde…and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. Who was he?

I tiptoed out to the hall at the top of the stairs and listened carefully to see if I could hear Charlie and the man talking. I heard murmurs from the living room, so I crept down a few stairs, keeping as quiet as I could.

"…just call Charlie. I'm only up the road now. You have to come around one day, to watch a game. You should bring, Bella. I've not seen her since she was a child." The man said, in a voice, like music, like satin. I'd met him before?

"Yeah sure, thanks, Carlisle. I will ask Bella. I'm sure she would be glad to meet your kids…how many have you and Esme adopted now?"

"Five." He said half laughing. Five adopted kids? This…angel… didn't look old enough to even have one child, never mind five. No wonder he was tired. Those kids ought to be keeping him up at night.

Not Emmett of course, he was older. Maybe nineteen. So, how old was Carlisle?

I decided to head downstairs, trying to make more noise as if I wasn't aware that Carlisle was here. I went to the kitchen first, knowing that Charlie would beckon me through as soon as he heard me.

"Bella?" there it was. I went through to the other room. A wave of self consciousness came over me when I seen Carlisle up close. His eyes were so dark. Darker than Billy's or Jakes.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to meet you…again" he added, as he placed his hand out in front of me. A leather glove concealed his hand.

"Uh, hi…?" was all I could manage to splutter out.

"I'm Carlisle, Bella. I met you when you were only a child, maybe about fifteen years ago." He explained.

"He hasn't aged a bit either! Lucky sod…" Charlie added.

Carlisle told me of how he used to stay near by, on the reservation but had to leave to take on a better job in New York. After a while he brought up the rest of his family. Naming them, two daughters – Alice and Rosalie- and three sons – Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and his wife, Esme.

He got up and left reminding us to stop by one day. Charlie and I waved at the door. Then I smiled and went back to my room.

I looked at the time, it was 7.30pm. I was about to start reading _Romeo and Juliet _again when my cell rang. It was Jacob – he sent me a text

_Thinking of you. Will see you tomorrow, come to the rez as soon as you can x._

I beamed at Jakes text. Reading it over a few times and continued reading about Romeo's banishment from Verona to Mantua. I soon fell asleep, thinking of Jacob. With thoughts of Carlisle and Emmett intruding on my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10 Jacob

Chapter 10 – Jacob

Was this Billy's plan? To get back to La Push, let me fall for Bella, then take her away from me? Billy had told me not to go back to Forks. I wasn't allowed.

I had respect for Billy. He took me in when I had no one else. So even though I wanted to disobey him, I couldn't. Just because Billy had some personal vendetta with the Cullen's didn't mean that I couldn't go to Forks, did it?

I told Bella to meet me in the reservation tomorrow, since I couldn't meet her at her college in Forks town centre.

Tiredness washed over me and I was soon stood in a forest. Wolves surrounded me but I knew they wouldn't harm me. I remembered the story that Billy told me, about how Quileute's were supposedly descended from wolves. I watched the wolves, as they watched me, some walking close by so that I could touch them. Then, I focused on seven pairs of eyes, watching from the cover of darkness in the trees. Eyes, burning red.


	11. Chapter 11 Bella

Chapter 11 - Bella

I was in my truck, on the way to college. I didn't do it on purpose, but as I drove past the Cullen's new house I slowed the truck to a crawl to look over.

The house was huge, modern and bright. A small girl, it must have been Alice, with brown spiked hair was fluttering around outside, lifting a few boxes from a van. She turned around to see me staring, smiled a laughing smile and waved friendlily at me then took a tall blonde haired boys' hand – Jasper I assumed. I pulled my lips up at the corners to smile back and lifted the speed in the truck.

I finally arrived at college and made my way to class. Mr Varner was talking about _Wuthering Heights _and didn't seem to notice that I wasn't paying attention today.

Lunch finally came and I was sitting at the usual table, next to my usual friends. Mike, Jessica and Eric talked about how they wanted to go surfing down at La Push. Mike invited me, but surfing wasn't my thing.

"Just come, Bella. I'm not surfing, there's whale watching too." Angela said, trying to convince me. I suddenly remembered my plans with my friends at the weekend, maybe if I went to La Push tonight, I could get out of the trip to the movies at the weekend…and I could see Jacob.

"Okay, I'll be there…after college right?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up if you want?" Mike offered.

"No, no…its okay, I have to do some stuff first anyway. I will meet you all there though" I didn't want to think about a fifteen minute ride to La Push with just me and Mike.

The hall was almost empty. We had been let out of Mr Varner's class early, so it wasn't as busy as usual in the cafeteria.

Emmett walked through the door. His huge strides would probably be about three of my own. He locked eyes with me and I instantly let me head drop to the fries in front of me.

"Emmett Cullen is coming over, Bella." Angela beamed. I risked lifting my head to look at her, she was running her fingers through her hair, and quickly adjusting her lipstick. Jessica looked uncomfortable, but sat up straight and pushed out her chest. I dipped my head back to my fries and hoped he was just walking past.

"Hey…Bella?" I felt a light hand on my shoulder as the husky voice spoke. I looked up and could feel my face turning redder as the seconds passed.

"Uh…yeah?" I stuttered.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…Alone" he added looking up to catch the rest of the table staring at him.

"Sure," I said, standing up, carefully. I followed him to where he sat at another table, about four away from mines.


	12. Chapter 12 Emmett

Chapter 12 – Emmett

I could tell she was nervous. So I tried my hardest to make her feel more comfortable. I pulled out a chair for her as she approached, but I think that only made her worse.

"So…you live in the house down the street, I hear?" I asked, lightly. I had to get her to talk to me before she would agree to what I needed to ask her.

"Yeah, with Char…My dad." Charlie Swan, Chief of Police.

"So you met Carlisle, my dad, last night huh?" I prodded.

"Uh, yeah. Nice guy." I could see I was getting nowhere with Bella. Carlisle wasn't exaggerating when he said this would be tough.

"Yeah, Carlisle's great. Look, my sister, Alice, doesn't really know anyone in the neighbourhood and I thought, since Charlie and Carlisle are good friends, you could maybe come round later and meet her?" I thought that this would be the most promising way to approach her.

"Uh…tonight?" Oh no, she was trying to get out of it

"Yeah, I could take you from college, stop by Charlie's to tell him…if you'd like?" Maybe I was coming on too strong, I seen her starting to look everywhere except from at me.

"I've uh, got my truck today and I'm going out tonight with my friends" she nodded towards the table she sat at previously. "…you should tell Alice to come too." She added.

"Where are you all going?"

"To La Push" Damn it, I was too late. She had already made plans to go and see Jacob Black again.

"Alice won't be herself in a big group; she's shy…maybe some other time?"

"Sure, another time, Emmett" she said pushing herself up from the table, I grabbed her hand lightly to spin her back around, as if to stop her, but let my grasp fall and she walked away.

I pulled out the cell from my pocket and called to warn Edward.


	13. Chapter 13 Jacob

Chapter 13 - Jacob

I sat with Billy in our small box-like living room. I watched the TV while Billy watched me. I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head, but I tried to ignore him. Occasionally I would twist around in my seat, to see if he would turn away when he realised I knew he was watching me.

"What, Billy?" I burst out as soon as I couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you alright, son?" his brow furrowed as he asked me.

"I'm fine"

"You're sweating" he pointed out.

"I know, Billy. You keep this place like a furnace."

"Heating's not on, Jacob." He nodded toward the old boiler in the corner of the room. He was right. The heating light was off. "Jacob…" he started "remember I told you the story of how we Quileute's are descended from wolves?"

"Yeah, Bill" I half snorted with laughter thinking of the idea.

"Do you trust me, Jacob?" his eyes never moved from mines and sense of seriousness settled in the small room.


	14. Chapter 14 Bella

Chapter 14 – Bella

I skipped the rest of my classes and headed straight for La Push. As usual it was pouring rain outside. I mulled over in my head what Emmett had said before but he was pushed out of my head when I seen Jacob pacing around near the La Push/Forks border. His head snapped up to look at me as soon as he heard my truck rumbling down the street. A smile split across his face. It wasn't his usual smile, it was more of a relieved smile. I pulled the truck over and waited for him to climb in the passenger side.

"Hey, Bella! You finish up early today?" he asked inquisitive.

"Yeah, sort of. Why are you out here in the rain Jacob?"

"I was just out walking, Bells."

"You should stay away from the woods, Jake. Charlie told me that some hikers have gone missing. He suspects bears." I warned him. I didn't want Jacob near any forests while there were people going missing.

"Bears…yeah, sure" he muttered in a voice so low I had to strain my ears to make out what he was saying. "So how was college?" he continued.

"Uh, it was okay." I left out what happened with Emmett. I didn't want to think about it.

"So why'd you bunk off?" What was with all the questions? Jacob wasn't normally like this

"I just wanted to see you, Jake" I glanced at him and smiled then returned my eyes to the road.

"Really?" he sounded genuinely shocked when he asked me.

"Of course, Jacob!" I turned into Jacob's narrow drive way and parked the truck. He got out of the car and came to the drivers' side, opened the door and grabbed me by the waist and carried me to the front door of his house. Was he even warmer than yesterday? He kicked the front door open and strode into his small kitchen and sat me at the breakfast table. He bent over me and kissed me lightly on my head before turning to open the small fridge that he towered above.

"Hungry, Bells?" he asked looking over his huge shoulder.

"I'm fine"

"Not even toast?"

"Nothing" I smiled. I watched Jacob prepare a huge sandwich that could easily feed two. When he sat at the table I told him about my plans tonight.

"So…my friends from college are coming to La Push tonight to go surfing. You want to come?"

"You? Surfing? What's gotten into you, Bella?"

"Me? No way, I'm not surfing. I'm just watching. Are you coming or not?" I reminded him

"Sure, sure" he nodded. I wondered whether I should tell him about Emmett today, and that I'd told him to tell Alice to come too. I wondered if she would arrive anyway, even though he said she wouldn't. Jacob must have seen me deep in thought and decided to intrude.

"What you thinking about, Bella?" he nudged my arm which was supporting my head just under my chin.

"Hey! … It's nothing"

"C'mon, Bella. Tell me!" he was almost begging. I really didn't want to tell him. I'd noticed he had finished his food, so I stood up from the table grabbing both his hands as I did, and pulled him close to me to kiss him firmly on the lips. Before I knew it, we were in Jacob's cramped bedroom, sprawled over his tiny bed. How did he even fit on this himself?

Jacob hovered over me, his warm breath tickling my face. I knew I still wasn't ready, and I could be almost certain for Jacob, he was still nervous. I pulled him down from his hovering position to lie on top of me. His warmth raced through me, making me shiver. He rolled over and looked deep into my eyes. It was as if he were reading my mind. Maybe he was just reading my face – my mom used to call her little open book.

"What up, Bella?" he said seriously. I sighed and gave in.

"At college today, Emmett came over to talk to me…"

"He what? Stay away from him Bella!" he yelled, jolting upright on the bed and grabbing my wrist. I stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he continued "go on."

"I…No" I couldn't tell him anymore, not since that reaction.

"I said I'm sorry, Bella. Jeez. Just tell the rest of the damn story" he snapped. I glared at him, confused. Fine. If he wanted to know, I'd tell him.

"Emmett invited me round to his house. But I have plans tonight, so I invited him and Alice along instead." I was almost smug, hiding the tension building inside of me.

"To La Push?! You invited them here. Un-invite them, NOW!"

"They aren't coming, Jacob. Calm down! He said Alice would feel out of place around all my friends." I sat on the side of the bed, pulling my boots back on.

"Yeah, too right they ain't coming here, Bella. And you're not going there either. You stay away from them. All of them." He snarled the last few words. Who did he think he was? Ordering me around.

"What is wrong with you, Jacob? Next will you be telling me to stay away from Mike too?" I stood up and stormed out of his tiny house. I caught a glimpse of Billy in the living room. When did he get back? I was no more than two steps out the front door when Jacob spun me back around and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Don't…get me upset." His eyes were deeper than ever before. His arms were shaking, quivering. It seemed to move right though his body.

"Leave me alone, Jake" I shook my wrists and he let go obediently. I turned to walk away and heard him take a few steps after me, then I heard Billy's low voice;

"Let her go, kid."


	15. Chapter 15 Edward

Chapter 15 – Edward

"You let her go?!" I growled.

"I'm sorry Edward. I couldn't just kidnap her." Emmet was trying to reason with me. "She will be fine. She always is."

"Because _I'm _there to stop anything from happening! How would you feel if the situation were reversed, Emmett? If Rose was in La Push, alone."

"Rose can handle herself." He said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Is that some kind of a joke?! You know I didn't mean if Rose was one of us. If she was like _Bella_, how would _you_ feel?" I snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry man. I'll help you find her." Emmett raised one hand to place it on my shoulder, I quickly moved away and headed for the front door.

"Don't bother." I called over my shoulder as I left.

As I made it out to the porch, Alice was sitting on the hood of our Aston Martin waiting for me.

"You know you can't go to La Push, Edward." She said in a tone that reminded me of a kids' school teacher.

"I wasn't going to" I snarled through my teeth.

"Edward… I _saw_ you go to La Push" she tapped the side of her head.

"I wasn't _really_ going to hurt Jacob Black." I answered a question in her mind.

"Only if he hurt, Bella? You would risk our family like that?" Her teacher tone turned to pleading.

"Alice… I _need _to protect her. You know that." I pleaded too.

"I know, Edward. That's why I'm coming with you!" a brilliant smile cracked across her pixie face as she danced to my side. I sighed and agreed. Having Alice with me could do no harm.

We ran through the forest towards La Push, only to stop after a few hundred yards.

"Do you smell that?" Alice said, wearily.

"Yes, they've come closer into town than we thought they would." I snarled picking up the scent of another of our kind.

Alice's eyes glazed over, "We have to find, Bella. They're preparing to hunt." Her eyes suddenly whipped to mines and within an eighth of a second we were running, faster than before, to the La Push/Forks borders.

"It's not going to be easy finding her. I can't see what she's going to do." She must still be with, Jacob."

"Keep looking." I said, intensely.

We arrived at the borders and could go no further. Our treaty with the Quileute's prohibited it. We ran the borders back and forth before I found his scent.

"Jacob is here." Just as I said it, I heard him.

"_Of course I'm here, bloodsucker. I wanted to know what you were doing fluttering about the borders."_

"Where's Bella?"

"_What's it to you?_" he sounded offended that I'd asked.

"She's in danger, Jacob. There's another Vampire here. Not like us. Alice seen them get ready to hunt."

"_What?! W__here__?!"_

"In the forest. Where is Bella?!"

"_She just left, she got pissed that I told her to stay away from you, and she took the truck home. I ran along in the woods behind her truck. I was going to stop her. Tell her everything, but I couldn't."_

"He ran behind her after she left." I stated.

"So that's why I couldn't see her! You were too close to her even though she wanted to be away from you! You stupid _dog!_" Alice interjected and a deep growl rumbled from Jacobs' huge chest. Then Alice's eyes glazed again.

"No." It was almost a whisper.

"What is it?!" I spoke and Jacob thought in unison.

"She stopped the truck. She's _in_ the forest! She needed to clear her head."

"No." I started running before I actually thought about it. I was vaguely aware of Jacob running with me to my left, and Alice to my right.


	16. Chapter 16 Bella

Chapter 16 – Bella

I was so mad at Jacob. Who did he think he was? Telling me not to see the Cullen's'.

Honestly, going to the Cullen's house wasn't top of my to-do list, but for him to _forbid_ me to go, it was crazy! Jacob had been my best friend for years, and more recently, but had never told me what to do. In fact he usually tagged a long when I done anything at all.

I stomped through the woods, stumbling a lot, but mainly trying to keep to the trail. I don't know how long I'd been walking for. It didn't seem like long at all, but I turned around and could no longer see the lights I'd left on on the truck. I stood for a minute squinting into the darkness, trying to pull out the lights of the sheet of black in front of me. Then I saw a shape forming out of the dark.

"Hello?" I said. It must have been Jacob. He must have followed me. No reply. "Jacob, just go away. I will speak to you later." I continued. Still he said nothing. Then I realised this could not be Jacob. He wasn't nearly as tall as my Jacob. "Who are you?"

"It's always the same inane questions: _Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this?_" his voice was smooth. Velvet. Menacing. The man took a step further and the moonlight broke through the trees above us to enlighten his face slightly. He had blond hair that was pulled back off his face. His eyes were narrow. Upon analyzing his narrowed eyes, that's when I noticed what stunned me into immobility. Blood-red eyes. A smirk pulled up at the corners of his mouth, as if he noticed I'd just realised.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a while now, Bella. I could never get close enough to you because of the precious Cullen's always being near you." I was sure my face screwed up with confusion, though I stayed silent. I thought about running, shifting my eyes slightly to the left.

"No point running, Bella. You know you wont get far." He was right, he could probably catch me if we were running on flat ground. I definitely had no chance in the forest.

"And now that that stupid _dog _is back, I thought I'd never get you. I thought I was going to have to fight them off to get to you." He was now standing right in front of me. His cool breath swept over my face and made me shiver.

"Don't worry, Bella. This wont hurt…much. I feel kind of sorry that you wont get to say goodbye to any of your friends…or family." He smirked as he added the last few words.

"Charlie!" I gasped, though there was hardly any sound.

"Don't worry about him, Bella. He will manage. If you wish, I could _kill _him too so he wont have to live through your _disappearance_?" his words sunk into my mind. Kill.

"No," again, no sound. "leave him." He chuckled and leaned in so he was an inch away from my face.

"I didn't introduce myself. How rude. Bella, I'm James." He pulled his right hand up to grab mines. He was ice cold. James stuffed his face into my hair and in haled deeply.

"Ah, you smell _so good_. Trust me, Bella. It will be over soon." He leant in, placing his lips lightly to my neck. A rush of emotions waved over me. Thoughts were running relentlessly through my mind all at one time. What was he doing? Who was he? Jacob. Charlie. The Cullen's. Why me?

"I love you, Jacob" I wasn't sure if I said it out loud or not. Then I felt his teeth touch my neck.

"Argh…" he snapped his head up and in an instant a huge thunder crash sounded and James was gone. I whipped my head around to see him wrestling Alice and _Edward? _I couldn't see very well, it was dark, but I was sure it was them.

"No!" I yelled. Although I wanted to help Alice and Edward, I didn't know if I had the courage. Then Edward _threw _James with unexplainable force into a tree the snapped in two. I stood, staring, still unable to move.

"Bella! Run!" Edward shouted as he disappeared into the darkness. I took his word and ran. I could almost see the lights on my truck when I ran into something.

"Oof!" I think I winded myself. Then I felt out in front of me with my hands, to see what I'd run into. I started to tremble when I felt a huge coat of fur beneath my fingers.

I turned and ran in the opposite direction. I could feel wetness on my cheeks, tripping occasionally, stumbling though the forest. Pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't stop. Why hadn't it caught me already? Then I hit another brick wall. This time it was a more familiar shape of a human.

"Bella," the voice was soft, life velvet. My arms instinctively locked around him to stop myself from falling backwards from the impact. He was freezing. But it wasn't James. It was Edward.

"Edward we have to go, theres a … bear i think, i was right next to it, we have to get out of here!" my whisper was frantic as I searched through the darkness around us, as if to look for the bear.

"Bella, its okay, love. Lets go." He started leading me back in the direction of the bear.

"No Edward! Didn't you hear what I said? Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Bella. But its not doing us any good running in that direction, that just another thirty miles of forest." He said turning slightly towards the deep forest. He was so calm. Not worried about anything. Not the bear, or James. Where was James? And Alice?

"James?" I asked. I bit my lip and Edward chuckled as if he were laughing at my expression, though I knew he couldn't see in the pitch black.

"Lets get out of the woods first, Bella?" he gently pulled on my hand, but I didn't move.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. He chuckled lightly again.

"You're worried about bears, yet you want to stand here and chat?" Edward stepped back in my direction and scooped me up into his hard arms. The wind was whipping around my face before I knew he was running. Fast. His breath stayed even. Before I knew it, we were beside my truck. He flicked the cab open with one hand, supporting me solely with his other arm. He sat me in the drivers seat and brushed hair behind my ear then took his jacket off and slung it around my shoulders. In the light of the headlights, this was the first time I'd properly seen Edward.

Once his light beige jacket was around me I noticed underneath he wore an ivory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was. His jacket smelled amazing. I inhaled deeply to try and identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell like cologne. The sleeves were much too long; I shoved them back so I could free my hands, then looked up to his beautiful face.

He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. The smell of his sweet breath drifted over my face making my own breath harder to catch. My heartbeat started to race and Edward smiled a crooked smile. It was dazzling.

"Bella, breath?!" Edward shook me lightly by the shoulders. I guess I'd forgotten to take a breath. Slightly embarrassed that he had noticed I looked down at my legs and twisted my fingers together nervously. I risked a glance up to see that he was still staring intently at me with his liquid topaz eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he touched my hand lightly with his own, and I didn't recoil. I let it sit there, on top of mines. I stared at our hands intently, and then he moved his away.

"James?" was all I managed to blurt out.

"He has been taken care of." Edward said, coldly.

"What?!" I had no way of making sense of what Edward was saying.

"Bella, I'll drive you home. You look shaken." He stood up, but before he could take a step my hand jolted up to grab his.

"No. I don't understand. What happened? And where is Alice?" my eyes frantically moved around his face, searching for some answers.

"I guess…I have to explain a few things. Lets drive though, Bella. You're freezing."

"So are you." I pointed out. I noticed his jaw tighten but he managed to keep his soft smile in place. After he gently closed my door, I watched him walk around the front of the truck. I looked like he was speaking, but I couldn't be sure, his lips moved too fast, then, he was sitting beside me in the drivers seat and we were heading towards Forks.

There was a silence between us for a few miles, then I couldn't hold the questions in any longer.

"Edward! What is going on?" I didn't mean to shout his name, but the long silence before meant that I wasn't sure how loud to speak over the loud roar of my truck.

"I'll explain once you're in the house."

"No, I don't think Charlie will let you in." I said, shaking my head. He laughed lightly.

"It's okay, I will meet you in your room." My face crumpled with confusion, but after all I'd seen today, I had no will to argue. I opened the truck door and started walking towards the house.

"Oh and, Bella?"

"Yes?" I turned around to see Edward leaning lightly on the hood of my truck.

"Should use the phone first." Still confused I furrowed by brows and Edward smiled.

"See you in my room then." I called over my shoulder, semi-sarcastic.

My hand hesitated at the door handle; I took a deep breath then opened the front door.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the front room.

"Who else." I stated as I walked hurriedly toward the stairs. If Edward wasn't in my room, which was a possibility, I would go over to his house tonight. After all he did live on the same street.

"Come in here a minute, Bella." Charlie called. I sighed and made my way back to the front room.

"What's up?" I forced a smile on my face.

"Wow. Bells you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Thanks, Dad. I'm just tired." I lied.

"Listen kid, Jacobs been calling here for about a half hour every 10 minutes or so. He sounded worried. Did you two fall out or something?" Charlie looked genuinely concerned for me and Jake.

"Yeah, kind of. I will call him later." Then it clicked what Edward had said outside. _Use the phone first. _How did he know Jacob had been calling?

"Phone him now, Bella. Before he dies of suspense!" Charlie joked.

"Okay, okay. Thanks." I made my way upstairs and went into Charlie's room to grab the cordless telephone, and quickly dialed Jacob's number. As I done that I walked back to my room. Jacob answered just before I reached my bedroom door, and I stopped.

"Bella?!" Jacobs voice was frantic.

"Yes, Jacob, it's me." I felt oddly relieved when I heard Jake's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Calm down, Jacob. I'm…fine. " The relief faded away quickly when I remembered that there was a possibility Edward was in my room. No, he couldn't be. Yet I still couldn't open the door. I heard Jacob exhale deeply, as if he were trying to calm himself.

"What took you so long getting home?" he said, a hint of suspicion was in his voice.

"I…went for a walk in the woods on the way home. To calm myself down."

"And did it work?"

"Kind of." I lied.

"And you were walking in the woods for an hour?" The suspicion grew stronger.

"Yes."

"And you didn't get lost?"

"What exactly are you getting at, Jacob?"

"I seen you with Edward, Bella." I was stunned. Had he seen everything I saw Edward do? Did he see James? Should I warn him about James? My silence prompted him to speak again.

"I saw you sit with him at the truck and drive you home."

"Oh, I…bumped into him in the woods." My thoughts drifted to Edward, then back to Jacob. "How did you see that anyway?!"

"What? Feeling guilty, Bella?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Where is the blo … Edward now?" It was time to open the door. I took a step forward and pushed the door open with one hand slowly.

"He is…here" I said with wide eyes, as I watched Edward closely as he lay on my bed looking at pictures of my and my mom in Phoenix that lay next to my bed.

"He is what?! I told you to stay away from them, Bella!" Edwards eyes shifted from the pictures to mines. I stood with the phone at my ear, not moving or speaking. Edward slowly raised his hand, gesturing for me to hand the phone to him. I obeyed and passed it over to him.

"Hello, Jacob." His soft velvet voice was deep and alluring. I stayed still, glued to the spot I stood on.

"She is fine…She will be fine…I wouldn't, you know that…You don't need to, Jacob…Bella will call you later, if she wants." Then he pressed the _end call_ button and placed the phone on the bedside cabinet. He sat up on the bed and gestured for me to sit beside him. I decided to sit on the computer chair until I got my answers. I couldn't risk being distracted by his eyes, or smell, or smile. He smiled as he watched me head for the computer chair. When I sat down, I tucked my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, and then stared at him intently, waiting for him to start explaining.

"I don't know where to start." He admitted.

"How about, how did you know I was in the forest?"

"Alice told me." I stared at him and he answered my mental question. "Alice can see the future, but she can only see when someone makes a decision to do something. When you decided to go into the forest, Alice saw and we came after you." He stared for a moment, waiting for a reaction from me I guess. I took a deep breath and continued with my scrutiny.

"You both _fought _James for me. You _threw _him and a tree _snapped."_

"Alice and I are both…very strong." I narrowed my eyes and he continued. "Bella, I've been around for a while. I've met many people. But you, you are the only one I've had this _pull _towards. I _have _to protect you."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." I exhaled sharply, and I saw his reaction. He grimaced away from me.

"I, I don't get it?"

"Bella, I'm a…vampire." I only remembered to breath when he said my name again.

"James?"

"He was too."

"Was?"

"As I said, Alice and I took care of it." I stared at my hands for a moment, unable to wrap my head around this whole concept. Yet I believed him. And I should be scared. But I wasn't.

"Are you frightened, Bella? You don't need to be."

"I'm not." My words sounded believable, because they were the truth.

"You're not?!" he sounded shocked.

"I feel…very safe around you, Edward." I wasn't sure if I meant to blurt that out or not. But he didn't smile. He turned his head away from me, it looked as if it were in shame.

I stood up and made my way to beside him on the bed. He slowly turned around once I was beside him. I place my hand on top of his and he looked up into my eyes.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he said softly.

"Honestly, I don't know." He smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"I've waited so long for you, Bella. I wasn't sure how I would ever tell you. My plan was just to go on protecting you, like I have for the past seventeen years, and let you live your life without me in it."

"Seventeen years?"

"My family and I moved to Forks when you were about one. And I knew right away that I had to protect you. My family didn't understand at first. I decided to stay hidden away from everyone. I knew, I suppose, somewhere in the back of my mind that I would speak to you, meet you, one day. And I couldn't let the locals see that I hadn't aged. I managed to convince my brothers and sisters to do the same. Carlisle worked in the hospital for a year, then moved away with the rest of the family, as not to cause any suspicion. Of course I stayed, so I could protect you. Do you remember when you were about thirteen, you and Jacob were playing around Queets River, and you fell in?" I could only nod in response "I pulled you up to the shallow bank."

"You did?!" I was amazed, I owed my life to Edward.

"How else would I have known about it if I wasn't there?" he shrugged and smiled then put his arm around my shoulder.

We talked for a long time about all the things that he had saved me from. But there was one question that loomed in the back of my mind. I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask it. But I had to.

What…do you eat?" as soon as I asked it I'd wished I hadn't. I tried to take it back. "I mean, its just Emmett and Rosalie, they never eat anything at college." He smiled and could see that I was tense and uneasy now.

"Its okay, Bella. I knew you were bound to ask at some point. Unlike, James, my family and I we don't…drink," he said the word hesitantly "the blood of humans. We think of ourselves as vegetarians, as we only live off the blood of animals."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward removed his arm, which was now placed neatly around my waist and turned his face away.

"No. I didn't mean to sound, frightened or anything. I just didn't know how else to respond." I shrugged as I picked up his hand and placed it back up onto my shoulder. I loved Edwards scent.

"I'm a monster Bella."

"No, you're not. If you were a monster, Edward, you would have joined in with James earlier." I grimaced at the though and Edward hugged my shoulder tighter to his body. He stroked my cheek as my head lay against his chest. His skin was like granite, so hard, yet so smooth. The coldness of his skin made me shiver and Edward stood up. Then he pulled back a corner of my bed covers.

"Get in." he said pointing to the bed. I scrambled up the bed and under the covers like he asked. Then he tucked them round me, like I was in my own little cocoon.

"Are you going?" I shouldn't want him to stay. But I did.

"No where, Bella. I will only leave if you want me to." He smile and walked around the bed and lay beside me. Above the covers. So he wouldn't make me cold I guessed, or scared. Probably both.

Edwards hand snapped over to the phone before it had even rang and pressed the _answer _button, then passed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Jacob," I groaned. "Its…" I quickly looked at my watch "2.30am!" I was surprised it was so late. I had been talking to Edward all night. Charlie must have fell asleep downstairs.

"I know, I'm sorry, Bella. I just wanted to check on you."

"Well I'm fine."

"I guess he is still there?"

"What is it to you?"

"Well, I guess he is, he answered the phone before it even rang. Tell him to stay out of my head." Jacob said with revulsion. I heard a low growl coming from Edward, but I didn't turn around.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella. You could maybe come down to La Push. I have to explain some things to you." I assumed me meant explain about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

"There's no need. Edward has already."

"That stupid blood sucker! How dare he tell you! …" Jacob continued ranting but Edward took the phone off me,

"Jacob, I didn't tell her. I only explained about myself and my family…We'll see…Here," he passed the phone back to me.

"Jacob?"

"Please come to La Push tomorrow, Bella. Please."

"Okay, Jacob." I was intrigued at what he had to tell me.

"Good. I love you, Bella. Goodnight." He didn't hang up; he was waiting for a reply. I felt Edwards' body stiffen beside me.

"I…You too. Goodnight, Jacob." Then I hung up. I couldn't tell Jacob I loved him. This morning I could have, but not now. I still had strong feelings for Jacob. I just wasn't sure it was love. And it felt awkward telling Jake I loved him when Edward was lying beside me.

"You need to sleep now, Bella. You have had a long day." He stroked my face again, and I yawned, as if on cue.

"Wait, Jacob said _tell him to get out of my head_. What did he mean?" I looked up at Edwards face and waited for an answer.

"I can…read peoples thoughts."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" My whisper was frantic. Had he heard every word that I thought was a secret, only for me to hear?

"It didn't come up, and it not important. I didn't want to overload you all in one day, Bella." I knew it was stupid but I had to test him out.

"Okay tell me what I'm thinking about." I focused my thoughts on the bear I'd ran into tonight, it frightened me, but I kept thinking so I didn't confuse him.

"I can't." he admitted.

"Some mind reader you are!" I joked. "How did you know Jake was going to call though?"

"I can read any persons mind, except yours."

"Oh…but Jacob is more than half an hour away?"

"I trained myself to be more accustomed to Jacobs' voice many years ago, since I knew you spent a lot of time with him in La Push. I had to listen to what he was thinking to keep an eye on you. You need to rest now, Bella."

"I don't want to. I don't want you to go." I don't think I meant to speak that out loud, but I did anyway.

"I will stay here as long as you want me to, Bella."

"Okay" I smiled, and puffed up the pillow, pretending to try and get comfy, but really I was positioning myself closer to Edward. He stroked my hair and started to hum an unfamiliar melody. His voice was perfect, velvet soft. I soon drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Edward

Edward

I lay next to Bella for a few hours. She was well wrapped up in her covers, so my icy touch did not discomfort her. Listening to her soft, repeating breaths amazed me. I watched her eyes flicker while she slept, her warm breath waved over me like it were fire. Then she spoke. So clearly at first that I thought she was awake.

"Jacob…don't leave me. Edward…"

She said mine and Jacobs name a few times, and was restlessly sleeping. She tossed around under her covers. I didn't know how to help her, if I should wake her. I noticed a film of sweat break out on her forehead. Then she tossed over onto her side, breaking free from the covers and landing her face right next to my shoulder. She was instantly restful. Like the coldness from my skin soothed her. She rolled ever closer, throwing her arm around my torso at one point. After a while she did start to shiver, so I slipped away from beside her and wrapped her in the quilt once more. I sat in her rocking chair and continued to listen to her have a one way conversation.

"Jacob...It's okay…trust him…" there was a long pause and I watched her eyes flicker relentlessly around the room, though her lids were still closed then she woke up shouting "No!" she bolted upright in the bed.

"Bella?" I was over to her side in an instant, placing my cool hand on her forehead. "It's okay, Bella. It was a nightmare." She panted fast and looked up at me through her tangled hair which was strewn across her face.

"You stayed?" she smiled and I gently brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I told you I would stay as long as you wanted me to, Bella." I said as I placed my arm around her shoulder. She shivered almost instantly and I let my arm drop.

"I'm sorry," she looked around at me sitting on the opposite side of the bed, "I'm just used to Jacob being so warm, I guess." She muttered to herself, as if she didn't want me to hear. I think she forgot that I could hear a pin drop downstairs and her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry." She said again. She looked beautiful as she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her toiletry bag on the way out. I heard her brushing her teeth, then splash water over her face. Then there was silence for a moment. It frustrated me so much that I couldn't hear her thoughts sometimes. Then I heard the shower turn on. I waited patiently for her to finish up in the bathroom. Half an hour later, she peeked her head round the door, checking if I was still here, I suppose. I smiled gently and she blushed.

"Don't look!" she whispered. Charlie was still sleeping, it was only 5.30am. I obediently done as she told me. I stood up and turned around, looking out of the back window. Then I saw him. Jacob, walking up the street towards Bella's house. I knew he shouldn't be in Forks, but I allowed it this time. I turned back around, forgetting she was getting changed, to tell her Jacob was on his way and I caught a glimpse of her dark blue underwear and matching bra. It stood out in contrast with her pale, creamy skin but complimented it beautifully. Thankfully she didn't see me turn around so I quickly turned back to face the window. Jacob had caught sight of me at the window and he started running.

"Jacob is here." I said, without risking turning around again.

"What?!" she said as she made her way to my side to look out of the back window. Thankfully she was fully dressed again, in sweats in a t-shirt. I don't know if I would be able to keep composed if she were still undressed. "What is he doing?" she asked, I guessed her question was rhetorical but I answered her anyway.

"He wants to … make sure I haven't…hurt you." I told her. Her brow furrowed deep over her beautiful green eyes. "I better go." I added. Her head whipped up to look into my eyes.

"No, stay with me." She pleaded.

"I can't, Bella. Jacob needs to talk to you. I don't think I should be here." She nodded in understanding.

"I'll show you to the door then." She said turning to the head for the door.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I'll take the window." I said with a smirk. She walked back over to me and stared into my eyes.

"Don't…call me silly!" she said as she playfully punched my arm. "Ow." She whispered as she grabbed her knuckles with her good hand.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I stepped closer to her and took her hands in mines.

"Yeah, I forgot how…hard you were. I'm fine." She smiled and gestured to the window. I stepped to window and noticed Jacob was waiting at the bottom. Waiting for me to leave. I had to give it to him, he was more patient that I thought he would be.

"Be careful around Jacob, Bella. Don't upset him." I told her as I quickly lifted her sore hand to my mouth and left a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. Then I jumped out of the window and was running towards the forest. I had to hunt. I'm sure I heard Jacob mutter something as I passed him, it sounded like "_leech_." I wasn't sure if he said it out loud or not, but I kept running anyway and didn't look back.


	18. Chapter 18 Jacob

Jacob

I looked up from the ground to Bella's window after the leech was gone and seen her hanging out looking down at me. I agilely jumped up onto the branch above my head and swung round to push myself from the side of the building and into her open window. She just stared at me in amazement.

"I could have let you in the door, Jacob." She said as she turned to sit on the side of her bed. She looked tired. She must have had a bad nights sleep. No wonder, having that bloodsucker near by.

"Nice night?" the words came out harsher than I meant them to. She looked hurt.

"Don't be like this, Jacob." She started looking at her hand. It looked swollen and red. I darted to her side.

"Are you okay? Did _he_ do that to your hand?!" I spat the words out.

"No, its my own stupid fault. I'm fine." She flexed her fingers as if to prove it to me, then returned to cradling it in her other hand.

"Bella. I'm sorry. You have to see my point of view. Why I was so concerned last night? Why I will always be concerned if you are around them? Please tell me you understand that, Bells?" I placed my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know, Jake. But I like Edward. In fact I owe my life to him." She explained a few stories about how _Edward_ had saved her throughout her life. I suppose I _should _thank him. If Bella's number was up years ago, I wouldn't have her here now. Like I would, though. Bella yawned deeply and pushed herself closer to my warm body.

"I love how you're so warm, Jake. You're like…my own personal sun." She said as she put her arm around my torso. "What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" I hesitated, still worried about her reaction to what I was going to tell her.

"This is hard for me to say, Bells. I shouldn't tell you. But I spoke to Billy, and he said it was necessary, this time."

"What do you mean 'this time?'" she asked, pulling me to lie down with her, already lying on the bed. I obeyed without hesitation.

"Well, to keep you safe. I need to tell you. But you have to promise to try and keep an open mind. If you don't want to see me anymore, all you have to do is say. I will understand."

"Jacob. Stop it. I will always want to be with you." As soon as she said it she bit her lip as if she regretted it. I assumed I was reading too much into it then she continued, "Tell me."

"Remember the story I told you, when we were kids, about how Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"Yeah, kinda…what about it?"

"Well, its all true, Bella. I always called Billy crazy for it. But he was right. "

"What are you saying? You transform into a wolf at full moons?" she said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well…yeah. Sort of. Not only at full moons though." Her laughing face dropped to serious and she stared at me intently.


	19. Chapter 19 Bella

**Hi everyone. Sorry I havent been writing at the beginning of every chapter, just figured out how to work this! I'd just like to say thank you to any of you who have read my story this far! Though I'd be so appreciative if you could leave me any thoughts you have on the story by leaving reviews :) Dont be too harsh as this is my first story, though I will appreciate any critisisms/thoughts anyone may have. They will hopefully help me to become a better writer and improve this story.**

**I'd also just like to say that the New Moon Soundtrack has inspired me to write this story this far. Although after listening to Taylor Swift - Forever and Always. It has gave me new inspiration to write the rest of the chapters. And any of you Taylor Swift fans might see some of her lyrics slipped into the story over the coming chapters:)**

**Speaking of chapters, I know they are quite short, some only a few hundered words. This is just my writing style and I hope that you dont mind too much! I hope the short chapters are made up by having a lot of them.**

**Thank you all again, I love you all!**

**Please continue reading and flag for updates :) **

**P.S. Please remember to leave a review after reading the events in this chapter! :)**

**- Alison x.**

* * *

Bella

At this point I had no reason to doubt Jacob. I truly believed the words that came from his mouth. And the funny part is, they didn't frighten or shock me. What made my jaw drop open was the memory of running out of the woods, and running into a 'bear'. The hikers that had been reported missing due to 'bears'. Was it really wolves?

"Bella? Say something." Jacob's deep voice startled me and I refocused on his face. Although I knew that Jacob would never hurt me, could I forgive him for hurting so many innocent people?

"In the woods…the bear?" was all I managed to say. I didn't want my voice to make me sound scared in front of Jacob. I didn't want him to think I was scared of him. Jacobs' eyebrows relaxed a little as he raised his hand to place it on my cheek.

"I was there." The corners of his mouth started to turn up. I let my gaze into his deep eyes continue until he resumed talking, "I couldn't leave Edward to be your hero. I helped him kill the other leech."

"But the hikers?" Jacobs brows furrowed once again and he waited for me to continue. "Jacob, how could you? I…I don't know if I can forgive you for this." Jacobs' eyes widened in shock then he stood up, almost shouting, but remembering to keep quiet not to wake Charlie.

"Bella, I can't help it. I didn't choose to be like this." He said as he gestured to his naked torso.

"It's not what you are, it's what you _do_." I corrected.

"I'm sorry, Bella, did you want me to leave you in the woods with James? I didn't know you wanted to be his next meal." He said with heavy sarcasm. I stood up to take my place in front of him, though Jacob was almost two feet taller than me.

"Jacob, that's not what I mean! You _kill_ people."

"So what, it's okay for the bloodsuckers to kill but not us?" I noticed the plural that Jacob used.

"Edward and his family don't kill people. But you kill…innocent people. Those hikers done nothing to you Jacob. I take it you just happened to be hungry when you came across them?" Jacob's face relaxed, which was the total opposite of what I'd expected. Then he laughed.

"So you're angry because I _kill _innocent hikers? Your not mad at what I am?" he questioned. Why was he laughing?

"Jacob, stop laughing this is serious! And no, I could never be mad at you. You just cant go around killing all these people. I don't know if I can forgive you for what you've already done." He took a step closer and wrapped his huge arms around me. I tried to push away, though it was no use against his iron grip. I succumbed to Jacob and lay my face on his chest and a few tears rolled from my eyes.

"We didn't kill any hikers, Bells." He whispered.

"Charlie said…" I sniffed.

"Some hikers have seen us running in the woods. So it is only natural that Charlie would come to that assumption."

"What?" I had no idea what Jacob was talking about now. He took a step back and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Bella, the only thing we kill are what we are made to protect you people from. Vampires. It was James who killed the hikers." As soon as he said the last few words I flung my arms around his neck and beamed at him.

"Oh Jacob! I had no idea! I'm so sorry." I kissed him on the lips as he lifted me up and swirled me around in a circle. Just at that I heard Charlie getting up.

"Gotta go! I will be back as soon as he leaves." Jacob gave me a final chaste kiss before he left out of the window. I followed to the window after him and watched him running towards the woods behind my house and disappear into the brush. Charlie walked into my room just as Jacob disappeared.

"Morning, Bells." He was totally unaware of what had just gone on.

"Morning, Dad." I smiled and made my way back over to sit on my bed.

"Listen, Bells. I'm going fishing today with Harry Clearwater. You'll be okay on your own?"

"Of course. I have some work to be doing anyway." I smiled. This suited me perfectly. With Charlie out of the house I could spend my day with Ed… I mean Jacob.

As Charlie got ready to go fishing, I had to pass the time. I made him some breakfast, then started reading _Romeo and Juliet_ again. I picked up at the scene where Paris is introduced to Juliet as her future husband. Paris would do anything for Juliet. He was besotted with her but she did not return his feelings as she knew she was already in love with Romeo. I couldn't help but relate this to my situation. Edward was my Paris.

The sound of Charlie at the kitchen door startled me and took me back into the present.

"Right, Bella, try not to study all day. It's the weekend, you should see your friends. Go and see Jacob or something. I'll be home around eight. If you go out, be home by midnight. See you later, Bells."

Charlie threw me a hearty wave as he left the house. I smiled and waved back, then took the dishes to the sink. I watched Charlie drive away as I cleaned the plates and no more than 5 seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Jacob." I called from the kitchen as I continued to clean the dishes.

"Surprise." A soft velvet voice said that shocked me. Definitely not Jacob. I spun around to see Edward standing in the kitchen doorway. He was beautiful. He wore black trousers and a grey button down shirt that clung to his body perfectly. His eyes were like liquid gold and he wore a crooked smile upon his face.

"Edward!" I smiled at him, left the dishes in the sink and gestured toward to sitting room. He followed me through the hallway.

"Jacob is not pleased that I'm here."

"I will catch up with him later." I said. I knew I loved Jacob. But the thought of spending time with Edward was utterly appealing to me.

"I have to go. He say's its important. He's coming." And with that he was gone. I stood in the sitting room alone. I heard the front door open and close and within seconds Jacob was beside me.

"Sorry split up your little reunion." He spat. "I know you'd rather _catch up with me later_, but this is important." Damn, he'd heard that.

"Jacob…" I was about to plead with him to stop the way he was acting, but game up and sat down on the sofa behind me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. The first day we kissed, I told you I would never hurt you, and I meant it. But I know I have hurt you, and I still am. You have to understand why it's like this, between me and Edward I mean." He sat down beside me as he spoke and placed his long arm around my waist to pull me closer, thought still keeping contact with my eyes with his.

"Bella, you know how my parents died in a car crash three years ago?" I could only nod in reply. "Well, I utterly believed that, until a few days ago that is. It was a vampire, Bella. A vampire took away my parents lives." I could tell the words he was saying took a lot of effort to say out loud.

"The Cullen's…?" I said in shock. He waited a few moments before he continued.

"No. One like James. My parents tried to reason with her. But you can't reason with a blood-crazed fiend. She took both of their lives, and left me with no one. The Quileute elders made a pact with the Cullen's though, the claimed to be different. If they did not come on our land, we wouldn't expose them to the palefaces. Because of the treaty, Bella, I can't be in Forks either. Do you understand why I get…tense when you are around them, Bella?"

"Yes." It was hardly a whisper. "I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"It's not your fault, Bella." I could see he was trying to force a smile through his saddened face. I yawned involuntarily, but tried to conceal it, I didn't want Jacob to think I was being rude. But he scooped me up into his arms and took up to my room and lay me softly on my bed.

"You can't have got much sleep last night, honey." I yawned again, as if in response. He took his place next to me in my bed. Keeping me warm. I swung my arm around Jacob's naked torso and pushed my body up so I could kiss him on the lips. Jacob kissed me back fiercely. I pulled my arms up around the back of his neck and filled my hands with his, now shaggy looking, hair. I pulled myself up so I was sitting on top of Jacob's torso. I leant over kissing him on the neck and then down to his collar bone. He removed my t-shirt without hesitation. When I unclipped my bra at the front Jacob groaned slightly and I stifled a giggle. He tossed me onto my back and I reached down to undo his shorts. He quickly whipped off my sweats and underwear together and all of a sudden Jacob and I were examining each others naked bodies for the second time. I bit my lip, but I knew what we were about to do was right.

"Wow." I gasped as Jacob rolled over onto his back. I heard him laugh a breathless laugh.

"You're amazing, Bella." I noticed that Jacob only ever called me 'Bells' when we were acting friendly, but on serious matters he always called me 'Bella'. It was cute how he distinguished me as a friend and…girlfriend, if that's what I was.

"I love you, Jacob." I realised the words came out with ease. They were true, I didn't even have to think about it before I said it. Then I noticed how I distinguished him between my friend and boyfriend – the word still made me confused – Jake and Jacob.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and always." I smiled at his intently and pushed myself to leave a chaste kiss atop his perfect, full lips. Then involuntarily I yawned again. "Sleep now, honey." I turned around so my back was to Jacobs front and he wrapped his huge arms around me. I was completely happy in this moment. I loved Jacob, and he loved me. We had just shared the most intimate gesture together. He was my Romeo. I slipped into a dreamless sleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20 Jacob

**Thankyou all for reading! :) I do not own any of the characters etc just as before!**

**- Alison x.**

* * *

Jacob

My whole life I've loved Bella. Even when we were kids, I knew we were destined to be together. I thought back over what just happened and smiled to myself. Her beautiful porcelain skin, cool to my touch. Her dark eyes staring intently into mines. The way she breathed my name as we moved together as one. She was perfect. She loved me and I loved her. There was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment that I had with Bella – her lying here sleeping in my arms. Well… I spoke too soon.

The open window brought a gust of the fowl smelling leech, probably standing below Bella's window right now. I slipped away for her and pulled on my shorts. When I crept from the bed, I noticed her shiver as the cold air engulfed her. I pulled up her quilt and lay it on top of her radiant body as she curled her legs up to her chest. I wanted to go and lie beside her again, to keep her warm, but I knew I had to stop the leech from coming up. I could guess at what he wanted – me to get out of Forks. I suppose I was glad he allowed me this long. Before I reached the window I heard him speaking;

"You are right, Jacob Black. You have you leave Forks, like the treaty states." As I reached the window I looked at his face. It was a mixture of hate, anger and hurt. Probably hate towards me, anger that I am with Bella and hurt that she loves me. He answered my internal thoughts.

"You are right on target, Jacob. That is exactly the explanation for my feelings right now." I kept what I had to say to him in my head, knowing he could hear, and so not to wake my Bella.

_"Stay away from her."_ I cautioned.

"You know I can't do that, Jacob. If she wants me around, are you going to deny her that?" He had me. I couldn't deny Bella anything. I would just have to make sure that he couldn't hurt her.

"You know I never would." He stated from below, answering my thoughts again. That really got annoying. I walked away from the window not answering him and kneeled beside Bella on the floor. I stroked her hair gently and said her name softly until her eyes fluttered open.

"Jacob?" her sleepy face smiled and me as she reached her hand up to her face to place it on top of my own hand.

"Sorry to wake you up, honey. I…I have to go." I looked down at the floor.

"Why? Stay with me, Jacob?" she pleaded as she intertwined her fingers with mines.

"I can't. _Edward_ is outside, and has reminded me of the treaty. I cant be in Forks, Bells."

"Oh." She looked upset.

"Come with me to La Push. Then he can't bother us." I tried to persuade her.

"I will come later, I need to sleep." I knew she was just trying to tell me she wanted to see Edward without hurting my feelings.

I looked in her eyes and told her I loved her, and then kissed her on the forehead. She quickly pulled my hand to her mouth and kissed me palm. She gave me a sleepy smile and I went to the back window to leave so I didn't have to see Edward.

"I think he's coming up, you should maybe get dressed, honey." I said just before I left.

* * *

**Please review! Thank You! x**


	21. Chapter 21 Bella

**Please read this note!!!**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. As of this point in the story I am toying with two ideas of an ending - leaving Bella with either Jacob or Edward. Not sure which one you would all prefer. Please leave a review to let me know which you would prefer.**

**Once I'm finished writing this story, I may publish and alternate ending for anyone who wants 'the other guy' to win Bella over :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Alison x.**

* * *

Bella

I lay for a moment after Jacob left thinking about what happened today. I turned to look at my clock. It was only 11am. I heard a quiet knocking on the window, it was Edward, though I couldn't see him.

"Give me a minute" I called, though he would have probably heard me if I'd whispered it. I stood up from the bed and quickly got dressed then moved over to the window to pull it open and look down to the ground. He was standing below my window leaning against the tree. He looked up and smiled his crooked smile that I loved.

"Well? Aren't you going to let me in?" he said gesturing towards the door. I smiled and bulleted downstairs, tripping on the last step. Within a second Edward was by my side. Pulling me back to my feet.

"Oh!" I gasped as I looked down at my hand. A graze sat atop of my palm, swollen and red as the blood raised to the surface of my skin and a few drops made their way to the floor. I darted my eyes toward Edward. Although he only drank animal blood, I could only imagine what this would do to his natural instincts. He clenched his jaw tightly and it looked as though he had stopped breathing altogether.

"I'm sorry," I muttered nervously as I clenched my fist and pulled it behind my back. My palm stung as it stayed tight behind my back.

"Bella, come on," he pulled me to the kitchen sink and unfolded my hand and placed it under the cool water from the tap. We both watched as the water ran red. No, I didn't watch, I glared. I had to admit to myself, this was the first time I felt scared around Edward. Not for anything he had done, because of my own stupid clumsiness. Though I would never tell him that's how I felt right now.

"You don't have to do that, Edward." I said as he patted my palm dry with a dish towel and wrapped it around my hand tightly.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I have had to grow immune to the scent of your blood over the years. You were an extremely clumsy child." He laughed

"It is still hard for you though, I seen it in your face." I dipped me head to look at the floor.

"It's not easy. But I can bear it. I must, I would never allow myself to hurt you, Bella." He raised his hand and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Stop apologizing, Bella. So what were you're plans for today."

"Uh, I was going to read over _Romeo and Juliet_ again, my final for it is on Tuesday."

"Urgh, not again, Bella! You've read that play about thirty times!"

"What? How do you kn… never mind." I stopped my curiosity mid-sentence, I thought it was better not knowing. "Excuse me; _Romeo and Juliet_ is a classic!" I chided, folding my arms. I laughed inside thinking about my posture, I must have looked like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted. Edward laughed and continued to criticise my favorite love story.

"Romeo is so annoying. He doesn't know what he wants. Impetuous and childish, I think. He claims he is in love with Roslyn at the beginning of the play. However after merely _looking _at another girl, who by the way is only thirteen, his love for Roslyn is forgotten."

My brow furrowed. He obviously didn't understand that this was what made the play romantic. The 'love at first sight' feeling Romeo had towards Juliet, and how hers feelings mimicked his was what made the play to romantic. Well… I thought so anyway. Maybe it was because he was a man, he didn't understand the way that Romeo and Juliet are so obviously _meant _to be together. For instance, even after Romeo is banished to Mantua, never to enter Verona where Juliet lived, he sneaks back in the middle of the night to have a lust filled night with his Juliet, the fact it was their wedding night made it all that much more special between them, before leaving in fear that Juliet's mother would catch them together. It was perfect. Everything in the play was going right for Romeo and Juliet; they had a plan to be together. Then Juliet's hope is shattered by the interruption from Paris and her father, stating the wedding was to moved forward to one week away.

At that moment, I quickly related the play to me and Jacob. In no finer words, Jacob was _banished_ to La Push, never to enter Forks. Though he came back this morning to see me, his Juliet, and make sure I was okay. We shared a lust filled morning, only to be interrupted by Paris – I mean Edward – reminding Jacob to leave Forks. I could feel my face screw up as I thought of the outrageous similarities between Juliet's world and my own. Given hers wasn't strewn with vampires and werewolves; it was basically the same story.

"Bella?" Edwards voice broke my concentration and brought me back to reality. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You don't know how incredibly annoying that is, not knowing what your thinking, and when you don't tell me it makes it worse!" he pretended to pull at his hair and I giggled.

"I cant imagine how annoying it is, not knowing peoples thoughts. Must be terrible!...Get over it, Edward!" I laughed as I made my way upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To read about the 'star cross'd lovers', I told you that." I smiled over my shoulder to him as he stood and the bottom of the stairs watching me walk up. I suddenly became self-conscious and risked running up the last few stairs as to get out of Edwards view.

I picked up my rucksack and pulled out my old worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and my notes and started reading intently, starting at the part where Romeo is banished. I got a fright when I heard a light breathing coming from the door and whipped my head up to see Edward leaning his right shoulder against the doorframe.

"How long have you stood there for?"

"Too long," he said without smiling for a moment, then my favorite crooked smile of his appeared on his face. "Let's do something, Bella. How about you meet my family?"

"But my finals are in two days!" I pleaded.

"Bella, you know Romeo's immaturity and Juliet's stupidity better than you know yourself." He chided. "Have you ever jumped out the window, Bella?"

"What? I would break my neck!" I could only imagine what he was getting at as his eyebrows raised as if to ask _"Do you want to?"_.

"No way, Edward!" Don't be stupid, I will come meet your family, but I'll take the stairs, thanks!"

"Don't be crazy, Bella. This way is faster." He scooped me up from my bed as he said this and opened the window wide as he supported me with his other arm. He took a step out onto the tree branch that almost touched my window and kicked the window down with this foot without even looking.

"Ready?"

"No!" I shrieked.

"Oh, too bad!" he jumped, I felt the air whip around my face, sending my hair into knots. Then it was over, in less than a second. Edward placed me on my feet buy kept his hand on my waist to steady me.

"You okay?" He asked, "I don't want you going into shock or anything."

"Wow, that was… amazing!" Edward chuckled.

"Lets go." He said as he swung me around onto his back and started running up the long street to his massive, castle like, house on the corner.

Trees blurred past us so fast that I could barely make them out. Though I was sure I seen a flash of reddish-brown running in the woods nearby, keeping pace with us.

* * *

**Remember to leave a review to let me know which guy you want Bella to end up with, Jacob or Edward :)**

**Thanks! x.**


	22. Chapter 22 Edward

**Just another thanks to everyone who reads. Please review letting me know what you liked/disliked or any ideas for upcoming chapters. Also if you want to write who you would like to see Bella end up with (Jacob or Edward), that would be appreciated too!**

**- Alison x.**

Edward

I let her to her feet when we reached the porch in front of my house and held her at the waist until she was steady. Then we walked together towards the door. She hesitated for a moment and I turned around to notice her chewing on her bottom lip.

"Rosalie doesn't like me." She stated still biting her bottom lip, eyes wide.

"Ignore Rosalie, the rest of my family will love you." I didn't tell her that Rosalie did like her, because it was obvious that she didn't. This didn't go by unnoticed as Bella gripped my forearm tightly as we walked through the front door with apprehension. I led her into the living room where Esme and Carlisle, my mother and father so to speak, were waiting to greet her.

"Bella! Good to see you again! I see you have had another bump," he said nodding toward her bandaged hand.

"Hi, Carlisle. Yeah I fell down the stairs this morning." She informed him. Carlisle stifled a laugh before introducing his wife to Bella.

"Bella, this is Esme, my wife." He gestured, with adoring love in his eyes toward Esme, as she took a step forward and embraced Bella in a hug.

"Bella! It's so good to finally meet you!" She beamed. I knew Esme and Carlisle were supportive of the fact that I loved Bella, even although she was human and letting her in on our secret could be dangerous for all of us.

"Are you hungry, Bella? It would give us an excuse for using the kitchen for the first time." Esme said, lovingly not knowing that she would startle, Bella. I felt Bella stiffen for a brief moment but relax almost instantly. Her rigidity did not go unnoticed by Esme and she took a step back from Bella, hoping not to have frightened her. I listened to Esme's thoughts;

_"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't meant to be so forward with her."_ She apologised mentally. I gave her a brief smile and a slight nod to let her know I understood.

"The _first_ time?" Bella enquired, a few creases strewn across her forehead.

"Yeah, we don't eat. We can, but there is no point." I explained to her. Her face held an expression of shock for a few moments.

"Ever?"

"Not at all," I assured her. Her lips pulled up at the corners slightly and turned back toward Esme.

"No thanks, Esme. I ate before I came out." She lied politely. Esme merely gave her a loving and warm smile back.

Esme was the most loving and caring person I knew. She could find the good in anyone, and I knew she loved Bella as part of our family. After all Esme had helped me to watch over her for years.

"Come on I will show you the rest of the house." I pulled on Bella's good arm gently and she followed, smiling and waving to Esme and Carlisle on the way out of the room.

I led her up the main stairs to the first floor where Alice was waiting by my bedroom door.

"Bella!" Alice fluttered over toward Bella in her normal fashion and hugged her tightly. "You and I are going to be great friends." She beamed at Bella as she released her. Bella looked confused to say the least but smiled gently to Alice.

"Nice to meet you…Alice?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Oh!" Alice gasped, "Of course, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Alice, Edwards sister." She smiled and held her hand out so it was placed in between herself and Bella. Bella raised her good and to shake it lightly and they both laughed.

"Come on, let me show you to my room." I said as I walked around Alice patting her lightly on the shoulder, showing my appreciation for her acceptance to Bella.

* * *

**Please Review :) x.**


	23. Chapter 23 Bella

**Hi everyone, thanks to anyone who has read the story so far. Longer chapter this time for you, ands its a two-parter. Ch 24 will still be from Bella's POV.**

**PLEASE NOTE - I have changed the rating of this story from T to M as I have decided to write a love scene in the next chapter. Who it will be between though is a secret so you will have to read on to find out :) This is my first time writing a love scene, so I hope I do good! **

**Enjoy!**

**Over and Out**

**- Alison x.**

* * *

Bella

I walked into Edwards room, relieved that I would be away from the rest of his family. I wasn't frightened of them, I just didn't know how to act around them, or what to say. I was glad we didn't bump into Rosalie, though I figured Edward had planned that. As I took in my surroundings, I realised that Edwards' walls were made completely of glass. Huge roof-to-floor windows covered the two external walls. The third wall was purely dedicated to music. I walked across the room toward the music wall to examine it further. I turned to see Edward still standing in the doorway watching me. I blushed slightly but turned away so he couldn't see and continued to the music wall. From where I stood, there was a lot of music that I had heard of, as I looked further up the music cases became bigger and I was less familiar with the names.

"Who are all of these bands?" I said, not turning to see Edward. He was right behind me when he spoke.

"They are old, from the 20's and 30's." He spoke close by my ear which startled me.

"Is that how you order them? By year?" I asked, slightly shocked. Edward looked away and answered with a quiet 'yes'.

"I love this room. It's not what I expected." I tried to change the conversation only to realise that it had only taken it further.

"What did you expect? Dungeons and coffins?" Edward answered, staring out of the window. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but everything I said seemed to make things worse. I walked to his side and placed my hand over his which was rested on the window in front of him.

"No, I just didn't expect you to be an interior designer." I jested as I removed my hand and poked him in the side. He turned around to face me smiling. I thanked the stars he was smiling. That smile that I loved.

I walked around Edwards' room, looking at all of his belongings. I settled my eyes on an old photo, it was Edward, still the same but slightly younger, though he was in a different setting. His clothes were old fashioned. He stood beside an older woman. She was beautiful, she had long brown hair that was strewn with casual waves. She was tall, around Edwards' height and she rested her arm around his shoulders. I picked the frames picture off the cabinet and gently traced my fingers over both of the figured.

"That was my mother, not long before she died." Edward said as he watched me examine the photograph.

"She was beautiful." I stated, before I gently replaced the photograph on the cabinet and turned to face Edward. His brows were furrowed and I walked up to stand right in front of him. His eyes moved up to mines, though his brows were still nipped at the middle. I moved my hand up to smooth out the creases and Edward took my hand and pulled me closer to him, his other hand firmly around my waist. My face flushed red and gave away my embarrassment.

"I can't stay away from you, Bella." Edward said, moving his face closer to mines. I wasn't sure if I could speak, but I could feel myself leaning slightly into Edward as he grew closer.

"Then…don't." I managed to whisper. Edward's cool breath washed over my face, his smell inviting me in. I closed my eyes just as his lips were a centimeter from my own, only to see an image of Jacob and I this morning, sharing the most intimate gesture and I snapped my eyes open and stepped back from Edward, his grip dropping from my waist instantly.

"I better get back and start studying for finals." I said, flustered, as I stumbled towards Edward's bedroom door. As I walked down the hall looked at the huge paintings hanging on the wall. I reached the top of the stairs without realising and tripped over my own feet.

Edwards' tight grip was around my waist again before I was able to do any serious damage to myself. I flushed red again and as soon as I was stable, Edward let go of my waist and let me continue down the stairs. I got the bottom and walked for the front door quickly. I caught sight of Esme standing in the living room looking at me from the corner of my eye and I hesitated, hand on the front door. I was sure I heard Edward say "leave it" to her, thought I couldn't be sure, it was too low to make out. I turned back around slowly to face Esme. Her expression was a mixture of emotions, though she put on a dazzling smile.

"Esme, thank you for letting me come round. You have a lovely home." I smiled at her and she beamed back at me.

"You are welcome any time, Bella." I smiled at her again and waved at Edward as I turned for the front door. I started to walk down the front steps, replaying in my mind what had just happened in Edwards' room. I had so nearly kissed him. I _wanted _to kiss him, to see what it was like. What _he _felt like.

I was no further than the last step when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Alice's perfect face smiling back at me.

"Bella, let me take you home." She smiled as she pulled a small black square from her pocket and pressed it. At that, I heard the familiar unlocking 'beep' that all fancy cars make. I looked over to see a beautiful, silver sports car. Alice smiled at me again, then took my hand and pulled me toward the car.

"Alice, there's no need really, I can walk."

"Walking is for people who don't have vampires as friends." She laughed as she sat me in the passenger seat of the silver car. She fluttered around the hood of the car gracefully then stepped into the drivers seat and started the car. The sound of the engine was nothing like my own truck. It sounded more like a light purr than an engine. She drove slowly out of her long driveway in silence. I could tell she was going to say something about what had happened with me and Edward. She _must_ have seen it happen.

"This is Edward's favorite car." She said to break the silence. I was right, she did want to talk about Edward.

"It's a very nice car, I can see why it's his favorite." I said as I eyed the

array of buttons around the silver CD player.

"Edward was going to drive you home." She stated, but continued before I could say anything. "I asked him if I could drive you. Since I know he won't give me answers, I thought it would be easier to get them out of you." She chirped. I gulped loudly and she laughed.

"Calm down, Bella. I just wanted to know why you left so soon after your kiss with Edward? Kissing a vampire creep you out, huh?" she laughed. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I didn't…kiss Edward." I said quietly.

"You don't have to lie to me, Bella. I won't tell Jacob. You and Edward are made for one another."

"No, Alice. I _really_ didn't kiss him. I _almost_ did, but I never. That's why I left so quickly. I had to get home. I can't do that to Jacob." I had to stop myself from spilling anything else out to Alice, whom I'd only just met. It was so unbelievably easy to talk to her.

"What? But I _seen _you two kissing." Her forehead creased as she frowned.

"You must have it mixed up, Alice. We did _not _kiss."

"Oh…I didn't even realise. Edward must be…" she trailed off and didn't finish her sentence, though I could guess at the ending. She stopped the car and I stepped out quickly to avoid any more kissing conversations. Alice's brow was still creased.

"Thanks for the ride, Alice. See you later."

"You will!" She smiled as she spun the car out of the drive and sped back up to her own house.

I looked at my watch as I walked to the front door, it was only three o'clock. Charlie would still be out, so I decided the best idea would be to go and study for finals on Tuesday. I dragged my feet behind me as I walked up the stairs, trying to flush out the images of Edward and me in his bedroom. I flung myself onto my bed, picking up the worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ on my way.

Act IV, Scene one is where I picked up. My thoughts were erased for a short while, and then I read over the part where Juliet lets Paris kiss her in front of Friar Laurence. The images came flooding back and snapped the play shut and went to Charlie's room to pick up the cordless.

"Hello?" His voice was anxious as he answered before the first ring.

"Jacob, it's Bella." I forced a smile onto my face as I spoke to him. Somewhere inside me, it wasn't his voice I longed to hear. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, Bells, why?" He sounded excited at where I was taking the conversation.

"Can I come and see you…in La Push." _Away from Edward_ added mentally.

"Of course you can Bella, you don't have to ask! Coming round soon?"

"Right now, if that's okay? I just need to get away from all these books." I lied.

"Right, Bella, come down a.s.a.p." He spelled. I quickly said goodbye grabbed my old rucksack and put on my boots. I hurriedly locked the front door then half-ran to the truck, slipped it into first then pressed my foot to the ground. I pushed the truck to the limit, making it reach its maximum speed of 55mph. Soon enough I slowed and reached Jacobs house. He was already waiting on the porch for me. He wore only a pair of long denim shorts and had a large umbrella in his hand. A wide smile cracked across his face as he jogged to the driver side of the truck and opened the door, placing the umbrella over my head so I didn't get wet. As I stood out of the truck, Jacob leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"What are we doing today then?" I asked, arching my neck to look at Jacob who towered above me.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk rising at each corner of his lips.

"What do you mean?" Jacob didn't reply. He only smiled and held me tighter at the waist.

We walked down towards the beach, though my balance and coordination let me down. I slipped numerous times, and even though Jacob caught me before I fell, I still blushed furiously.

"Where are we going, Jacob? Do we have to walk over these pebbles much longer?" I moaned. Jacob sighed overenthusiastically and pulled me up to cradle me in his arms.

"The things I have to do for you, Bella!" he joked, while I tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"You don't have to _carry_ me, Jacob." I said as I took the umbrella he was still holding in mace over my head into my own hands.

"It will take forever at your pace anyway." He joked as he started to jog. Being held in Jacob's arms was so much different to Edward. I shook my head instantly to try and get images of Edward out of my head, which didn't go unnoticed.

"We're here." Jacob announced as he set me back on me feet. We were on the far end of the beach, the end that was too far away for people to bother going to. Looking out to the sea, you could see the cliffs that Quileute boys regularly jumped from. The water was choppy, though it wasn't too windy where we stood. That was when I turned around and noticed where Jacob had brought me to. It was our 'cave' as we called it as kids. It was three large rocks, each having an inward facing flat side. It served as a brilliant cave as kids, but now it was a perfect windbreak. As I looked over the cave, I noticed Jacob had placed a small quilt on the ground and a few candles sat unlit around the edges. As I looked over the cave, a place which I hadn't been to in over 10 years, I noticed Jacob jam the huge umbrella into a tree that jutted out over the open top of the cave so we would be dry if the rain got any heavier.

"Jacob…" I was speechless. "…its beautiful." I continued. He smiled and gestured for me to go inside.

"I don't think we will both fit now, Jacob!" I said as I sat down on the quilt.

"My point exactly." Jacob joked as he squeezed himself in beside me. We adjusted ourselves for a moment so Jacob was leaning back slightly against the huge stone behind us and I lay across his chest, holding him tightly.

"This is perfect, Jacob." I said, quietly. I loved Jacob and needed him in my life.

* * *

**Please Review! Thankyou! x**


	24. Chapter 24 Bella Continued

**Hope you are enjoying so far, this chapter is rated M for love scene. Hope you enjoy.**

**- Alison x.**

Bella Continued

I pushed myself up from Jacob's chest to face him. We talked for hours about different things. I was glad The Cullen's didn't come up. Either Jacob knew I didn't want to talk about them, or _he_ just didn't want to talk about them.

"So how you feeling about your finals, Bells?" Jacob asked as he stroked my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, I suppose. I need to read over _Romeo and Juliet _again, but I can't stop linking everything back to…my life." I added shyly. Jacob wasn't all that familiar with the play, so he didn't understand how in depth it really related to my life.

"You think you're Juliet?" he asked.

"No! I don't _think _I'm Juliet." I said I punched him lightly on the arm, "I just can't help but relater her life to my own."

"You're _my _Juliet." Jacob said quietly. I wasn't sure if he had intended me to hear, but I pushed myself up from his warm body and stretched up to reach his lips with my own. His warm lips kissed me gently at first then it grew fiercer. Jacob forced my lips open with his and entered his tongue. I welcomed it as I gently traced his mouth with my own. Jacob's hand was running up and down my spine which made me shiver and a slight moan escaped my lips as he done it again.

He gently tugged at the bottom of my t-shirt and I lifted my arms obediently. I heard a slight inhale from Jacob when he realised I hadn't worn a bra today. He flipped me over so I was lying on my back looking up at him. He kissed me firmly on the lips then down my jaw and neck. He gently nipped at the tender skin just below my left breast as he massaged the other with his hand, nipping and circling my nipple until it was a little pearl between his thumb and forefinger. He moved his mouth over my left nipple and teased with his tongue and teeth until my right nipple stood firm like the other. I quickly pulled Jacob back up to my face to kiss him again. I needed him, I could feel the wetness between my legs start to seep through my cotton underwear. As I kissed Jacob, I let my hands flitter down his muscled body to pull at the buttons on his jeans. My hands shook, probably with nerves and excitement. Jacob realised I was having trouble with his button so he quickly removed his hands from my breasts to undo them himself, and I mimicked him by popping open the button on my own jeans. Jacob slid his hand down my body again and put his hand on top if my sex.

"Oh, God, Bella. You're soaked." I could feel my cheeks flush red and Jacob smiled kissing me on my right cheek and moving down again to my breast. This time he massaged my clit through my underwear. I let out little moans of pleasure as my body rocked in time with the movements of his hand.

"I…need you…Jacob!" I stuttered. Jacob removed my underwear and rubbed a finger up and down my slick folds. Then he gently entered one finger inside me and rhythmically moved it in an out. I soon felt myself stretch as he inserted another finger. My body convulsed and back arched as pleasure seeped through my whole body. This morning I hadn't been able to orgasm with Jacob as I had concentrated too much on the pain that had seared through my sex after Jacob inserted his length into me. This morning when I moaned in pain, Jacob wanted to stop, but I urged him to continue. But now was different. I was ready for what was coming. I didn't have the pain anymore. Jacob's fingers started to slide in and out of me faster than before. I felt my slick walls inside me start to tighten.

"Oh. My. God. Jacob...I…I cant hold on any longer!" I panted, and then I felt Jacob's fingers curl inside me which sent me over the edge. My body arched right off the ground as Jacob quickly removed his fingers and felt a squirt of fluid leave exit my sex. I shook like I were having a seizure, my legs and fingers all shook. My toes curled and uncurled as I called out Jacob's name again and again. Then I slowly fell back down from the release.

"You are so sexy, Bella." I heard Jacob say.

I looked down between my legs to see Jacob's underwear was tented. I sat up and quickly pulled down his boxer-briefs to unveil his hard penis. It stood to attention and I tried not to gawp at his size. I lifted my hand to place it around his length, but he pushed it away.

"This is about you, love." He whispered to me as he pushed me gently back down to the ground. Jacob planted a single chaste kiss atop my lips and kissed down my entire body causing me to shiver again. Jacob licked and nibbled at my wet sex. I heard him groan occasionally that only turned me on more. As his tongue flicked and rubbed on my little bundle of nerves I could feel myself getting ready to come again.

"Jacob! I need you, now!" I panted pushing his head away from my sex. Jacob listened to what I said and teased my slick folds with the head of his huge penis. I could tell the look on his face was worried that he would hurt me again, but I begged him to enter me, knowing that the pain wouldn't be there this time. Jacob pushed his bulging head inside of me slowly, and looked up to check my expression, before continuing to enter me. I could feel every inch of him inside me. Jacob stayed perfectly still until my insides adjusted to his size. I could see that keeping still was the hardest thing for him to do. I nodded slightly and Jacob pulled his entire length out of me before slamming it back in. I felt my body rocking in time to his. As en entered my hips raised up so I could get his whole length inside of me. Jacobs forehead was strewn with beads of sweat as I pulled him closer to kiss him passionately, both of us groaning in between causing us to stop the kiss midway. I knotted my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me.

"I'm gonna come, Bella." Jacob groaned. I could feel I was close myself so I flitted my hand down my own body and pressed my fingers lightly to my little bundle of nerved, circling it gently, then faster and harder to please my need for release.

"Oh…My…GOD! Fuuuuck!" I all but shouted as I came for the second time. The pleasure ran through my entire body. I heard Jacob groan about how tight I'd become and I milked him of his juice. I felt his warm seed explode inside me as my body still bucked with pleasure. As Jacob pulled out I felt his warm juices flow out of me and over my wet folds. We lay beside each other, squeezed close as possible in the cave until be caught our breath.

"Bella, you really are amazing." I blushed again before rolling on top of Jacob and placing a chaste kiss on top of his lips.

"I love you." I told him looking him dead in the eye. Jacob smiled, his smile was beautiful. His perfect white teeth shone brightly against his russet skin.

"I love you more, Squirt." He smiled, I blushed a furious red as I punched his arm and rolled over to glare at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He joked as he held his hands up to please innocence with me. I smiled and he pulled his arms around my back to hold my naked body to his. "It was extremely sexy though." He admitted as I lay my face on his chest. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with Jacob forever.

"Do we have to go back?" I mumbled as I felt tiredness wash over me.

"Not yet, love. But we should put our clothes on incase someone is out walking their dog." He jested. I agreed sleepily and pulled myself away from Jacob to put my clothes back on. The darkness started to descend on us, and then I realised that we had been out here for hours. Jacob lit the candles as I pulled my t-shirt back on and we lay back down. I fell asleep beside him almost instantly. I was sure I heard him mumble something like "_wonder if he heard that?" _but I had no idea what he meant, so I surrendered to unconsciousness and slept with a dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Jacob

**Hi everyone. Just want to thank you all for reading again. Hope you are still enjoying it. Ive finally settled on the ending of the story. Not sure how many chapters exactly are left but there are a few :)**

**Please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me, and help inspire me to write more!**

**Thankyou**

**- Alison x.**

Jacob

Here, Bella and I lay for the next hour or so. I watched her sleep and loved how her mouth twitched and how she would utter my name once every so often. She once said Edwards name, but I tried not to bother about him. I had Bella. I loved her, and she loved me. She did not love Edward, as much as he would want her to. I knew I would just have to keep proving my love to Bella everyday to stop Edward from trying to steal my Bella.

After a while I knew I would have to get Bella back to Forks, before Charlie started to worry. I gently picked her up, and cradled her gently as I walked back along the beach. She stirred a few times, but never did wake up, she only burrowed herself closer to my chest.

As I sat her in the passenger seat of her truck, I knew I would have to wake her, either that, or the roar of the truck would do it for me.

"Bella?" I said gently as I stroked her hair, "Bella, honey?" Her eyes started to flutter and soon opened. She quickly took in her surroundings.

"How did I get here?" She said groggily.

"I carried you, honey. I thought I better get you home before Charlie starts to wonder where you are, it's already eleven-thirty."

"Oh, thanks. You should have just woke me, I could have walked." She said as she laid her hand on top of mines.

"At your pace, Bells…Charlie would have been out in the cruiser looking for you." I jested. She smiled and pushed me away jokingly. I closed the cab door and walked around to the driver's side, slipped the truck into first then started driving towards Forks.

Bella was unusually quiet on the way to her house. I tried to make eye-contact with her, but she just stared out of the side window. After a while I had to ask her what was wrong.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Uh, yeah I'm just thinking. Do you want me to drive you home, Jake? I can drive home myself." She asked without looking at me.

"Don't be crazy, Bella. We're almost here and I can run back after I tuck you in." I pushed my arm out to rest it on her shoulders and she instantly curled into my side.

"Why did you ask that anyway, Bells?" I wondered.

"I was just thinking about…the treaty. You shouldn't be in Forks." She said quietly.

"Yeah, well, rules are made to be broken Bells. Besides, he was in La Push today." I added quietly, but it was too late, she had already heard me.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she pushed herself up so she could look at me in the eye.

"I think, he came to check on you. He will never trust me around you, Bella. But I will _never _hurt you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, Jacob. But why didn't you tell me he was in La Push?"

"I just didn't think it was a good time to tell you." Her brows nipped in the middle as she tried to understand what I'd told her. Her eyes soon widened in understanding.

"Did he _hear_ us?" she asked, shocked. I couldn't help but chuckle, but stopped after I realised she took it seriously.

"He left as soon as he figured out what we were doing in the cave." Bella inhaled and pulled her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. If he doesn't want his feelings hurt, he should snoop around like that." She slowly dropped her hand, and curled back into my chest.

"I don't _want _to hurt his feelings, Jacob. You seem to forget I owe him everything. My life." She sounded really upset that the bloodsuckers feelings had been hurt. I didn't care. I thank _Edward_ for saving Bella when I couldn't, but now he isn't needed, so he should just leave…in my opinion. Though I knew telling Bella this would upset her. I drew the truck up to the front of Bella's house and noticed the curtains move slightly as Charlie peeked out to check who it was. Who else would it be with the noise of this truck?

"Can I come up?" I asked her as she scooted toward the passenger seat.

"You know you don't have to ask, Jake." She smiled at me and touched my hand, aware of Charlie watching. I quickly pulled her in closer and pressed my lips to hers. I held the chaste kiss there for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Are you nuts, Charlie is there!" She yelled in a lowered voice.

"I know. It's about time you told him. I think he expected it anyway." Bella groaned then pushed the door open.

"I'll see you later." She said, waving back at me as she approached the front door. As Charlie was still watching, his eyes set on mines and his expression a mixture of shock and anger toward me for kissing Bella, I stepped out of the truck and waved towards him, then started to walk down the street. When I was out of his site, I turned left into the woods and doubled back to Bella's side window. I quickly climbed the tree and slipped easily into Bella's window. I sat on her rocking chair eavesdropping on the conversation she was having with Charlie downstairs.

"I know, Dad. I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I was going to tell you. I just hadn't got round to it yet." She told him,

"So you thought the best way for me to find out was to see you two canoodling in the front of the truck?" I couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's choice of words.

"We were hardly _canoodling_, Dad! It was only a kiss!"

"Well the next time I see Jacob Black…we're going to have words." Charlie threatened.

"Whatever, Dad…I hope he grills you '_Chief Swan Style'." _I heard her add under her breath. She clearly intended me to hear, knowing I would be listening. "I'm going to bed, Dad. It's been a long day." She added as I heard her make her way upstairs. I also heard Charlie cuss me out a little before Bella had reached the top landing. She hesitated there for a moment then I heard her walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. After about fifteen minutes I heard Charlie make his way into his bedroom. After another five minutes I heard him start to snore lightly. Soon after, the shower turned off and Bella walked into her bedroom with a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her. I opened my arms for her to come and sit with me on the rocking chair. She hesitated at first but soon came over.

"I hope he does _not_ grill me." I joked as I wrapped my arms around her, her exposed skin still wet. She shivered almost instantly and pushed herself closer to the heat of my body.

"I hope he does. You know I hate talking to Charlie about things like that, you didn't have to kiss me in front of him."

"Well at least he knows now. Maybe he will let me sleep over without me sneaking in." I said sarcastically, knowing that the chief would never allow it.

"Yeah, maybe." Bella mimicked my sarcasm. Then she stood up and made her way to her dresser. She pulled out a t-shirt and some grey sweats. She hesitated for a second before she dropped the towel to the ground, exposing her perfect creamy skin. She got dressed quickly as goose bumps started to form on her body. I stood to close the window over, then I pulled her quilt back and gestured for her to get under them.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Jacob?" She said once she was under the quilt.

"Of course, honey." I told her as I slipped into the bed beside her. She instantly pushed herself closer to me and I rested my arm around her waist.

After a few moments, I could hear her shallow, even breaths. Listening to this, I slipped into unconsciousness myself.

* * *

**Please review! Thankyou! x**


	26. Chapter 26 Bella

**Hi everyone, sorry about the delay in updating. This chapter took longer than expected! Especially with Christmas and all. Hope you all had a good one, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review. Each review means a lot to me and inspires me to keep writing. The more reviews I get from you guys the more I want to write for you all!**

**Thankyou, and have a lovely New Year. All the best for 2010 to you all!**

**- Alison x.**

* * *

Bella

I woke in the morning with a cold spot next to me in the bed. Jacob had already left. As I rolled over to stretch out in my bed I heard the crumpling of paper under me. As I pulled out the small piece of paper from under me I realised it was a letter.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up this morning, Honey. Charlie wouldn't be happy if he found me in your bed when he got up for work. _

_I love you, Jacob x._

I smiled as I neatly folded the paper and placed it in the dresser beside my bed.

It was Monday. Urgh. I hated Mondays. It also meant that my final exam was tomorrow. I stretched one last time before I pulled myself from my bed and started reading _Romeo and Juliet_ once again.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. And soon I was in bed again, falling back to sleep.

I woke up early on Tuesday morning. I guessed it was nerves for my exam. After I battled with myself to get out of bed, I took a long shower then slowly made breakfast for Charlie and I.

"You're up early this morning, Bells." Charlie noted as he was putting on his gun belt.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. I made you breakfast." I smiled as I held out the plate of bacon and eggs toward Charlie. I decided not to remind him it was my final exam today. He strode across the room to look at the plate.

"Looks amazing, Bells. But I'm late! I will grab breakfast at the station." He said as he pushed a slice of bacon into his mouth. "Thanks anyway!" he called over his shoulder.

"No problem." I muttered as he made his way out of the front door. I got a fight when he poked his head back around the kitchen doorway.

"Remember stay out of the woods, Bells."

He was gone before I could ask him what he meant. James was dead. I could surely go into the woods now, couldn't I? I didn't get the chance to think about it much as I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 8.15am. I quickly grabbed my raincoat and made my way to my truck.

After the exam, I felt alleviated. Summer was finally here. I didn't have to worry about college anymore. As I practically skipped to my truck I noticed a figure lean against it. In a way, I was thrilled to see him.

"How did you do, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Uhh…I think I done okay!" I beamed. Edward stepped forward and grabbed me into a hug before I knew it. I hesitated at first, but a few moments later my arms travelled up to embrace him back.

"I know you will have done well." Edward said stepping back so he could look me in the eye.

"You can't be sure, Edward. We will just have to wait and see." I reasoned.

"With the amount of times you've read over _Romeo and Juliet_, you're bound to have passed! Lets celebrate!"

"Celebrate what? I haven't passed yet!" I reminded him.

"Celebrate the end of your first year at college? Celebrate the summer? Celebrate anything you want, Bella."

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Before I could answer my stomach growled and Edward smirked.

"Well first of all, I want to get food for you. Let's go." Edward took my hand and led me towards a silver Volvo and he gracefully slipped into the drivers side, and I in the passenger.

"No ostentatious car today?" I jested as I buckled my seatbelt, noticing that he didn't bother to put his on.

"Those are just for fun. Not really for driving around Forks." He smiled his crooked smile, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but blush when he did so.

Edward and I ate in a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. Well, rather, I ate and Edward watched. Of course he insisted on paying.

"Can I take you somewhere I found a few years ago?" He asked as we drove on the long stretch of road back to Forks.

"Sure…Where?" I wondered.

"You will see. You'll like it." I took his word for it and didn't ask anymore questions about it.

As we drove for the next fifteen minutes, Edward and I talked about different things. Mainly Charlie and the Cullen's. It was unbelievably easy to talk to Edward despite what had happened a few days ago. I decided not to think about it and risk him asking me what was on my mind.

Then Edward slowed and turned into a small forest-lined side road. We drove on for another five minutes. Then Edward stopped the car. Within a half second he was standing outside my door holding a hand outstretched to me to help me out. Without saying a word he pulled me onto his back and started running through the thick forest, full speed.

I watched the green blur past me for only a few seconds, though if we had walked it would have probably taken a quarter of an hour, or more at my speed. When Edward stopped, he placed me gently onto my feet and I let out a sigh as I took in my surroundings.

Edward and I stood and the edge of a perfectly round meadow. On the outside circle of the meadow the dark green forest lined it. In the middle there was a small mound. The grass was a perfect mixture of both light and dark green grass, and spattered unevenly throughout were white and yellow flowers. Also the sun broke through the cover of cloud and let a ray of light shine directly on top of the small mound in the center.

"Edward, this is beautiful. How did you find this?" I gasped. Edward only smiled and shrugged, but I didn't press him for an answer.

"Come on, let's sit up here." I said as I pulled gently on his arm and started for the mound. Though Edward didn't move when I pulled him. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning to see his brows crushed down over his dazzling topaz eyes.

"Bella, I can't go into the sunlight." He said without looking at me.

"Oh," I gasped, remembering old vampire films of the past. The word 'combustion' came to mind and I gasped again.

"No, Bella. It's not that I _can't_ go into the sunlight. It's just…" He corrected himself as he _almost_ read my mind.

"What is it? You can tell me Edward." I said I stepped forward and touched his hand with my own. Edward sighed, and he seemed to relax.

"I will show you, let's go." It was Edward who pulled me by the hand toward the mound this time. He let go just before I stepped into the ray of sun, hesitated a little then stepped in himself. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until my vision blurred a little. Edward turned around slowly and I took in the vision in font of me with a needed inhale.

Edward had unbuttoned his button down shirt to reveal he perfect body. Though this is not why my eyes widened. He shone like a million tiny diamonds were engraved into his skin that shot a rainbow of colours onto the grass around us.

"You're beautiful." I said quietly, still shocked. Edward shook his head and stepped out of the sunray whilst doing up his shirt. I could see the look on his face. He didn't believe what I'd just told him. I slowly walked to his side and took his hand, intertwining my fingers with his and led him back to the sunray. I sat down pulling him to sit beside me, our hands still together. Once he sat beside me I pulled her hand up for closer inspection. Pinching and prodding to try and find the diamonds, but I couldn't find them, even though I could see them sparkle right in front of my eyes. I heard Edward chuckle.

"What you laughing at?" I scowled jokingly throwing his hand to my lap.

"You look so confused." He laughed. What did he expect? He sparkled.

"Do you _really _blame me?" I laughed, picking up his hand and investigating it again.

Edward and I sat all afternoon. Moving around the meadow so we could sit in the sunlight. We talked about summer for a while, but what I liked best about Edward was that we could sit in silence and he would feel the need to fill it with words. As the sun began to fall, Edward suggested we get back. He ran through the woods back to the Volvo with me in his arms and when we were back in the car I remembered something Charlie had said this morning. _Stay out of the woods, Bells._

"Why did Charlie warn me to stay out of the woods? I thought James was gone?" I asked as we drove along the one-oh-one. There was a silence for a long moment. I could tell Edward did not want to tell me what he already knew.

"Edward...?" I prodded and Edward sighed.

"It's another vampire. James' mate." Edward said quietly.

"Is she looking for James?"

"No, she knows he is dead. Alice thinks she is after me, since I killed her mate."

"No!" I whisperingly yelled.

"Don't worry, Bella! There are seven of us, she won't come near when she realises she doesn't stand a chance."

"But she is just going to kill innocent hikers in the meantime?"

"We are trying to find her. She keeps dancing the edges of our borders so we can't get to her, then when the wolves appear, she disappears. At that we pulled up at my house. It was fair to say I was scared of what Edward had just told me. And he knew it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I didn't tell you. But I would have hated to lie to you."

"It's ok." I whispered, staring out of the front windshield. Edward pulled me closer to him and rested his arm on my shoulders.

"I won't let her hurt you." He said in a lowered voice as he kissed the top of my head. My heart started to race at the contact his cold skin made with mines. He only held me tighter at the sound of my racing heart, probably mistaking it for fear.

"Can you…stay with me tonight, Edward?" I whispered without moving away from his embrace.

"Of course. I will drive the car home, and meet you in your room." He said as he got out of the car and opened my door for me, this time in a slower pace, since Charlie was watching from the living room window. As he helped me from the car, I glanced up at his face; he was smiling gently at me. My heart started to race again and he chuckled. Then, he got back in his car and drove away, waving at Charlie as he done so.

I quickly walked to the house and opened the front door. Charlie and I had a quick conversation then I made my way for the stairs. I yawned loudly as I made it to the top landing and walked into my room to find Edward holding the covers up on my bed, gesturing to me to get in.

"You've had a long day." He stated. It was true. I had got up really early for college. Had my final exam. Had lunch with Edward. Sat in the Meadow with him. Dazzled myself with his sparkled skin. _And _found out about James' mate all in one day. I yawned again and followed his gesture to bed. He cocooned me in my quilt, and then lay beside me on his back. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"Thanks for staying." I whispered into his chest. He gently stroked my hair and I felt my heart start to beat faster again. What was wrong with me? At that, I had the strangest urge to get closer to Edward. I shimmied my cocooned body closer to him, and his arm automatically embraced me. My hand, as if with a mind of its own, started to gently trace up and town his arm. Then I tilted my head up toward his. I gently pushed myself closer to his face and was pleased to see him bring his head closer toward mined. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes then Edwards lips lay on top of mines for a single chaste kiss. I opened my eyes to meet Edwards gaze and smiled, moving closer again for another kiss. This time I pushed gently with my tongue to force entry to his mouth. He complied easily and his tongue traced the inside of my mouth as mines mimicked his.

The only thing that stopped our kiss was a loud wolf howl coming from the forest behind my house. This solitary sound broke me away from Edwards cold but amazing kiss as a reminder of Jacob. My Jacob. If it wasn't for the howl from one of the wolves I don't know when I would have ended my kiss with Edward. It was unlike any kiss I've ever had. Edwards lips were cold and hard, yet his kiss was soft and it made fire rip throughout my body. Even though thoughts of Jacob filled my mind, I still desperately wanted Edward to stay with me tonight. But as I listened to a second distant howl from the forest I remembered who I truly loved.

"I'm sorry." I said as I shifted away from Edward and placed my hand atop my lips.

"You don't have to be sorry, Bella. Isn't that what you wanted?" Edward cupped my face in his icy palm.

"Yes… I think. But I _love _Jacob. I can't do this to him." I pulled my face from his hand and settled my eyes on the carpet.

"Do you…Do you still want me to stay tonight?" He asked quietly.

"I think its best if you go, Edward. I'm sorry." I apologised again.

"You never need to be sorry, Bella. I will be outside watching over you. I won't let anything hurt you." Edward promised as he gently kissed the top of my head and left through the window.

Before falling asleep, the thought of Juliet letting Paris kiss her while Friar Laurence overlooked flooded into my mind. I wondered for a while if Juliet would have ever told Romeo about the kiss she shared with Paris. Would he have understood?

* * *

**Ohhhh!** **I know most of you are Team Jacob... so dont worry, he will be coming back into the story soon. Infact, next chapter is Jacob POV.**

**Please review! **

**Thanks! x.**


	27. Chapter 27 Jacob

Jacob

All day. I hadn't heard a single word from Bella _all day._ I wonder how she done in her finals? I couldn't even go and congratulate her for finished her first year since her college was in Forks. I cussed under my breath at the Cullen's as I paced my living room back and forth.

'She is probably out with Charlie' I told myself. But surely she would have called or something? Wouldn't she? The only other thing I could think of was she was with _him. _

The time on Tuesday seemed to drag on forever. I watched the small clock on the living room walls hands rotate bit by bit as I paced back and forth. Billy entered the room a few times throughout the day, though he didn't say much. Whatever he said didn't register with me and I think he took the hint and stayed in the kitchen all day. In fact, I hadn't eaten all day. Which was a strange thing, but somehow I didn't feel the urge to eat.

At five, Billy came in again and got my attention by throwing a cushion at me.

"Jacob. She's fine. She is probably out with her friends."

"Then why hasn't she called? She would have called by now if she was with _friends_." I spat the last word.

"You know he would never hurt her, Jacob. She will be fine. She will call you in her own time. Besides, she told you she loved you, Bella wouldn't go back on her word like that. You don't have to worry." Billy's words made me feel a little better and I stopped pacing. Billy cautiously rolled his wheelchair further into the room and picked up the remote. He held it up in front of him as if he were asking if it were okay for him to switch on the TV. I had deprived him of sports all day and I felt kind of sorry for him. So I chuckled and nodded as I sat down on the couch beside his chair.

Even though I acted interested in whatever sport it was Billy was watching. I couldn't keep my mind off of Bella. Not even for one second.

I couldn't help but glance at the clock every now and again but I tried not to let Billy see my tension. At ten, Billy bid me goodnight and went to bed. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

'She will probably be sleeping.' I told myself. She will have had a long day…with friends. But I had to see her, just to make sure she was okay. Just to put my mind at ease. I had to sneak into Forks. Not that the vampires wouldn't know, they would be able to smell me just as easily as I could smell their sickening-sweet scent. At least the mind-reader wouldn't see me coming. I jogged as a human for a while, until I reached the borders of Forks. Then I started to _really _run. As I ran I picked up that sickly smell of the vampires. One of them was near, but I didn't stop long enough to find out whom. I ran for another ten minutes or so until I approached Bella's house. I quickly pulled on my denim shorts and jumped up the tree to her window ledge.

The scent of vampires hit me like a ton of bricks.

As I looked into Bella's window, I seen her. With him. _Kissing him._ I didn't stay long. I had to get away. From her, him… from here.

_My_ Bella. Kissing that bloodsucking leach. The imaged flashed through my mind as I morphed, probably before I got to the woods, but I couldn't help it. I let out a ripping howl into the night. I started to run, filling the air with another howl a few moments later.

I didn't stop running that night.


	28. Chapter 28 Bella

**Hi everyone, hope you all have a lovely Christmas and New Year!**

**Thank you for reviews so far, would love it if you kept them coming! As i say, when i know people are reading my story it makes me want to write more :)**

**Annnddd... from reviews so far, no one really likes Bella at the moment :P She is an idiot for kissing Edward! Haha don't worry though, Jake wont be gone forever!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

Bella

I woke up with the sound of heavy rain battering against my window. I felt an odd sensation in that I was missing something. Or someone. Though I couldn't figure out exactly who. Images of Edward and I ran through my thoughts over and over again. A wave of guilt descended on me as I thought of Jacob. I hadn't seen him since Sunday night. I hadn't even called him yesterday to let him know how my final exam went.

I rolled over onto my side to look at my clock - 5.08am. I sluggishly pulled myself from bed and stretched. Since it was too early to call Jacob, I decided to go for a shower.

I let the warm water wash over me. I stood there for about half an hour before I heard Charlie get up for work. I got out of the shower and pulled on my fluffy housecoat. It wasn't even six yet, so I took my time getting ready. I dried and styled my hair, only to pull it back in a ponytail once I was ready. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt then headed downstairs to start breakfast.

I knew Charlie would be leaving for work soon, so I decided to make something quick for him. I slipped two slices of bread in the toaster and started to slice cheese. When Charlie entered the kitchen I was just taking the toast with melted cheese from the grill.

"Mornin', Bells. Why you up so early?" He said as I placed his food on the table.

"Just couldn't sleep, that's all." I smiled at him as I turned to pour cereal in a bowl for myself.

"You doing anything today?" Charlie mumbled through his food.

"I think I'm going to see what Jacob is up to. Might go down to La Push to see him."

"I see. I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet." Charlie jested.

"I'm sure you will get him eventually, Dad."

"Right, I'm gonna be late for work. You have a good day, Bells. And remember, stay out of the forest." Immediately my stomach started to twist at the thought of a vampire in the woods. I glanced up and was put at ease when I saw a flash of Edward running through the woods beside my house.

"Sure, Dad. Have a good day at work." I smiled as Charlie left. I stood at the kitchen window and watched him pull out of the drive. No sooner than Charlie was away I saw Edward take a step out of the woods.

He stood still for a moment, as if asking if it were okay for him to come any closer.

"Come on." I said quietly, knowing that he could hear me, and I walked towards the door. As I opened it, Edward was just approaching the porch.

"Hi." I said, nervously. I tried to conceal my nerves, but having Edward so close made it impossible. Though, I did not want him to leave.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." I moved out of the way to let him past.

Edward and I spent a while chatting. I tried to avoid last night as much as possible, but I knew it was inevitable and at some point, we would have to talk about it. I looked at my watch and realised it was almost ten. I decided it was time to talk about last night so I could go and see Jacob.

"Edward…" I started.

"Here it comes…" He joked as he rolled his eyes. I knew that he was trying to stay light hearted, but he was really hurting inside.

"It's about last night. I, I'm sorry. I should never have kissed you. It's not that I didn't want to. But it was selfish of me. I _love _Jacob, I really do. I don't know what to say to him. _If _I should say to him. But I…"

"Bella, it's okay. Honestly. I've been selfish myself. I shouldn't have kept you out all day yesterday. You should have been with Jacob. You better call him." Edward smiled a smile that made my heart flutter as he spoke. I knew he could hear the change of heart rate but he politely ignored it.

"Thank you, Edward. I _am_ really sorry. I still want to be your friend though." I almost pleaded. I don't know what I would do without Edward now. He was as much a part of my life as Jacob.

"Of course, Bella. Where else am I going to go?" He smiled as he pushed up the corner of my mouth with his thumb, forcing me to smile. "I better go. I'll be around if you need me, Bella." His last few words sounded like he knew I would need him for something in the future. I shook my head, realising I was reading too much into things and said goodbye to him.

Shortly after Edward left, I picked up the phone and dialed Jacobs house number. After multiple rings I hung up, confused. Jacob _always_ answered the phone, especially if he seen it was my number on the caller ID. I rang again, but still no answer. He must be out I assumed, and started to dial his cell phone number. Same. No answer.

I waited another half hour before I tried to call both numbers again, but again, no one answered. I decided to get in the truck and drive to La Push to see if I could see him.

I drove around the small shopping lot in La Push, but there was no sign of him or Billy. As I drove back to Forks, I decided to stop by Jacobs' house to see if he was in yet. I parked the truck outside and was disheartened to see that Jacob was not waiting for me like he usually was when he heard my truck come around the bend into his driveway. As I stepped out of the cab the light rain was turning to a heavier drizzle so I ran to Jacob's front door. I knew he would have came out by now if he was in. But I had to try.

I knocked on the door and after a few moments of silence, I knocked again. When no one answered the front door I walked slowly round the side of Jakes' house to his garage incase he was in there. I don't know why it was such a disappointment when I realised Jacob had left his garage open and he wasn't inside.

As I drove back to Forks, I thought about Jacob all the way. Where was he? I slowed the car to a stop when I reached my house. I turned the engine off of the truck and sat silent for a few moments.

"Edward?" I said, no louder than a whisper. A few seconds later, Edward opened the passenger door and slipped in beside me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked as he placed his cold arm over my shoulders.

"Where is Jacob? I cant find him anywhere." I said as I curled myself closer to Edward.

"I…I don't know. He will turn up sooner or later." Edward said as he patted my hair.

"I miss him." I whispered.

"I know. Come on, Bella. Lets get you inside and I will make you something to eat." Edward gently tugged on me arm as he spoke.

"I'm not hungry." I stated, but slowly turned to get out of the truck. Edward was already waiting to help me out of the cab of the truck. I never did get used to how fast he was. We walked inside in silence and he sat me on the couch.

I heard him rustle about in the fridge as I lay my head against the back of the couch. I looked at the clock which read three o'clock. All of a sudden tiredness consumed me and I silently fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review! :) :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Edward

Edward

I always stayed far enough away so that she couldn't see me, but whenever she needed me I would be there for her. I watched as she passed the borders into La Push, and waited patiently for her coming back. When she said my name in the truck, I was there for her.

As I sat beside her I noticed how much it hurt her that she couldn't find Jacob today.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I put my arm around her to try to comfort her as I spoke, but I knew exactly what was wrong with her and it tore me apart inside to know that she loved Jacob Black.

"Where is Jacob? I can't find him anywhere." She said as she pulled her body closer to mines. I tightened my arm around her. Her sweet strawberry scent wafted over me and it only hurt me deeper knowing that I had Bella in my arms, but I couldn't make her happy.

I knew Jacob was coming to the window last night. He was checking up on Bella, to see if she was okay. Yet, I didn't stop her when she kissed me. Knowing that Jacob was going to see, I let her kiss me. I was selfish. I am _still _selfish, because I cant bring myself to tell her where Jacob really is.

"I…" I hesitated momentarily, considering whether I could tell her or not. If I told her, she would hate me. I couldn't risk losing Bella as my friend. I needed to be with her. No matter what, I would always be there for her. Making sure she was okay. But if she didn't want to be around me, I don't know what I would do.

"I don't know. He will turn up sooner or later." I comforted her as I patted her hair.

"I miss him." She said so quietly that anyone else would have been oblivious that she had even spoke a word.

"I know." I was sure I could hear her voice quiver as she spoke. I didn't want to risk Bella crying, it might make me tell her everything. It was so hard for me to keep anything from her. But I knew I had to. "Come on, Bella. Lets get you inside and I will make you something to eat." I said in the hope that it would take her mind of Jacob. _If _that was possible.

"I'm not hungry." She stated, but turned to her drivers side door to get out. I quickly moved around the front of the car to be at her side and help her out of the cab.

Neither he nor I spoke as we walked to the house, but she walked slowly, looking at her feet as she did so.

I sat her on the couch in her living room, and without speaking made my way to the kitchen. I opened her fridge and decided to make her something light, since she didn't want to eat anything. I decided on a chicken salad. I prepared the meal in a couple of minutes and poured her a glass of water.

I walked into the sitting room to find Bella sleeping on the couch. She seemed peaceful enough, though her brows were slightly crumpled in the middle. I walked back to the kitchen and put the salad in a Tupperware box and placed it back in the fridge. Then I quickly scribbled a note for her and placed it on top of the box. As I walked back to the living room, I heard her mumble something unintelligible, so I quickly placed a quilt over her from behind the sofa and left before she said Jacob's name… instead of mines.

After I left her house I headed back to my own house. Alice was waiting for me on the porch with a _knowing_ look on her face. Of course she knew.

"Edward…" she sighed. I lifted my hand as to tell her to stop talking, though I should have known this wouldn't stop Alice.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." She begged as she jogged behind me. Her tiny legs couldn't keep pace with me. I ignored her anyway and kept walking.

"Edward! Its about Victoria!" she yelled and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it?" I asked without turning.

"There has been a miscommunication between the wolves and us. We thought they knew all about Victoria. But they don't. I Billy talking to one of the other elders, about us. Basically, Sam read Jacobs' mind, and told Billy there is no danger since James was killed. I think they are mixing up Victoria's scent with our own. We thought they knew all along, but I think they were just out running when Victoria has been near and because we were all in the woods chasing her at the same time, the wolves just thought it was us they were smelling."

"So what are you telling me here, Alice?"

"We need to warn Sam."

"It's not like he is going to stop to listen to us anyway, Alice. Just leave them. They will find out sooner or later about Victoria."

"What about Bella? Jacob isn't around to frighten Victoria off?"

"What about Bella? I will be there. We will be there to keep her safe. Jacob is _not _needed." I snapped at her. Without looking at her, I knew she was shocked and didn't know what to say. She kept her thoughts blank as well. I continued to walk and Alice did not follow.


	30. Chapter 30 Bella

**Wow, Chapter 30. Thank you all for reading this far! I'm not sure how many chapters are left, maybe another five or six.**

**Please review! :)**

Bella

I woke up startled. I was sweating though I could remember what my dream was. I don't know it if was a nightmare or not. I quickly kicked the quilt that lay on top of me off and sat up. I looked at my watch. It read nine fifteen. But why was it light outside? Surely it should be dark. I walked sleepily through to the kitchen, wondering where Charlie was. I saw a note lying on the kitchen table.

_Morning Sleepy Head_

_Sorry I didn't wake you, you seemed to need your sleep. Alice called round last night. She didn't say what she wanted. You should go out with her today – get out of the house! I will be home in time for dinner. There's food in the fridge for you…I didn't make it._

_Charlie_

I smiled as I realised that it was actually nine fifteen _AM_. I'd been sleeping for over eighteen hours! Why I had been so tired, I have no idea. I walked to the fridge as my stomach grumbled loudly. As I opened the door, I noticed a small Tupperware box sitting neatly on the middle shelf. And sure enough, Charlie didn't make it. There was a note from Edward stuck to the top. I'd been sleeping for so long, everyone had to leave me notes to communicate with me. Then I remembered there was only one person that I really wanted a note from.

_Chicken Salad with Caesar dressing. I hope you like it. You'll be hungry when you wake up I'd bet._

_Edward_

I smiled again thinking at how long I had slept for. I quickly scoffed down the salad as I sat at the kitchen table and read over Charlie's note again. I wondered why Alice had come around. Once I had finished my salad breakfast, I went to pick up the phone, but there was a knock at the door.

I shouldn't have been shocked when it was Alice who stood on my porch. But I was.

"Hi, Bella! You sure know how to sleep!" She laughed as she danced past me and into the house. I followed her into the kitchen as I notice her look over Charlie's letter for a brief second then she turned to me.

"Good breakfast?" she chirped as she nodded toward the leftover chicken and salad id eaten straight from the Tupperware box.

"Uh…Yeah. It's nice not having to cook something for myself for once." I shrugged. I didn't know what she wanted. I didn't know Alice that well, so surely it was something important she had to tell me. So I decided to jump right in and ask her. "What's up, Alice? What did you want to tell me?"

"Bella! Can't a friend just visit another friend without a purpose?"

"Umm… I guess so." I said, but it sounded more like a question. Alice classed us as friends. And the more I thought about it in that moment, she was a friend…sort of.

"Good! And from one friend to another… I think you need to shower." She jested and I looked down at my clothes that I'd worn since yesterday.

"You're right, be back soon." I said as I headed for the stairs. I took a quick shower, so as not to keep Alice waiting long. Not that time meant much to Vampires.

"That better!" she said as I walked into the living room.

"So…what you want to do?" I asked, I was more nervous than I should have been.

"Well, Bella. There was a reason I came here today, well last night too."

"Oh?" I asked. Why didn't she just say that in the first place?

"Yeah, I need a favor." She said as she gave me a brilliant smile. I wouldn't have said no anyway, but after seeing her smile it just sweetened the deal and I _had _to agree.

"Of course…What's up?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Alice walked over and sat beside me too.

"Don't freak out. But its Victoria." Alice paused for just enough time for my heart to drop to my stomach, but continued again before I could start to hyperventilate as images of Jacob ran through my mind. "I said don't freak out Bella!"

"Sorry." I apologised, and urged her with my expression to continue.

"Okay, we got it wrong. The dogs, I mean, _werewolves_ don't know about Victoria. We thought they did, but Sam and Jacob have been oblivious this whole time. Its just been a coincidence that they've been running in the woods at the same time we have and have mixed her scent up with ours."

"Riiight…So what does this all mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it means that we need to find Jacob."

"But I've tried to find him. I don't know where he is!"

"I know, Bella. Listen, The wolves can communicate with each other, if they are in their wolf forms. You need to go down to La Push and find Sam and tell him what I've just told you. We can't cross the borders to tell him, and he probably won't listen to us anyway. Do you understand? You have to tell him about Victoria, and to tell Jacob too."

"He can…talk to Jacob?" I thought of all the things I could ask Sam to tell Jacob. Tell him to come home, ask him where he is, tell him I miss him.

"Bella! Yes, this is important. You need to go now." I didn't really understand _why_ Alice was being so pushy. But I decided to take her word for it and we both stood to head for the car.

"Ignore her." Alice said, just as I opened the front door to see Rosalie standing in front of me.

"You didn't tell her." She stated, looking at Alice.

"Rose… Stop." Alice pleaded. I had no idea what was going on and even though Rosalie intimidated me, I wanted to know what Alice _hadn't _told me.

"Tell me, Rosalie?" I said as I took a step closer to her. I could hear Alice sighing behind me.

"I think it's only fair to tell you the truth, Bella. Alice had another vision of Victoria. She isn't here for Edward. She is here for _you_. Mate for mate. Since Edward killed her love, she wants to do the same to his." I couldn't speak, the fear I had for Victoria already grew by one million. She was after _me. _"There something else you should know. If it wasn't for your _dog_ boyfriend, you would probably be dead by now. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you all this, Bella. But you need to know. Alice had a vision that Victoria gets to you. And Jacob wasn't there to help you."

"Edward…?" It was only a whisper, but it was all I could manage to push from my frozen lips.

"It's not clear where he was in the vision. But this is why it's _vital _that Jacob comes back to here. Why you need to tell Sam. I had to tell you this Bella, because it's probably the only thing that will make Jacob come back."

"What? What do you mean? Only thing that will make Jacob come back?" I saw Rosalie ponder for a split second, but Alice spoke before she could.

"She meant that it will make him come back faster, Bella. We _think_ he is out running. Young werewolves do that, just run. For…a while." I wasn't sure if I really believed Alice that much, but I Rosalie intimidated me so I didn't ask any further questions. I started to head for the truck, but turned around before I reached it.

"I don't know what Sam looks like." I stated back at Alice and Rosalie.

"You wont miss him. He will be at the beach, the only one there. Half cut jeans and no top, very ripped. Like Ja…Well, you know." She smiled half heartedly.

I got in the truck and made my way for La Push beach. When I got there, I could see a tiny figure in the distance almost on the other side of the beach. I ran along the shore, stumbling and tripping a few times. I managed to hold myself up though and when I got a little closer, close enough for me to see that the figure had no top on, I called his name.

"SAM!! Sam!!" I yelled as I kept running. The figure turned to me and walked in my direction.

Soon I was face to face with him. He was taller than Jacob, which I thought would have been impossible. They looked very much alike, though Sam was older. His russet skin was pulled tightly over thick ripped muscles and his short hair was cropped in just like Jakes.

"Sam, Alice sent me. I need to tell you something."

"Haven't you done enough already?" He said, but my brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just say what you must." Sam intimidated me as much as Rosalie did, so I didn't question him.

"Victoria. She is a vampire, a _real_ vampire. And she is here." Sam's eyes grew wide.

"What?! When did she get here?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure, Edward told me about her on Tuesday, but I think she was here before then. They thought you and Jacob knew about her. You were in the woods when she was, and when the Cullen's were. Alice thinks, because there were so many vampires in the woods, you both got Victoria's scent mixed up with theirs and missed her."

"Those damned leeches. I knew it was no good having them so close." Sam muttered under his voice.

"That's not all. She is after me. Edward thought she was after him since he killed her mate, James. But she if after me, 'mate for mate' as Rosalie said, since Edward… loves me." I heard Sam tut under his breath, though I didn't question it. "She also said, that she seen her…kill me…" It was hard to say the words out loud. "Because Jacob isn't here."

"So where is your precious leech Edward when Victoria _gets_ you?" Sam's tone was insolent, but I needed him to speak to Jacob.

"Alice said she doesn't know where he is, he isn't in her vision. Listen, Sam. Alice told me you can talk to Jacob if he is in his wolf form. Can you please, _please_, tell him. I need him back." Sam nodded and turned away from me. I had no idea why he had a dislike for me. But I had bigger problems on my plate. I made my way back to Forks. Alice was waiting at my house for me. I told her exactly what happened in La Push. She stayed with me the rest of the day and tried her best to take my mind off everything that had happened. Though it doesn't need to be said, that I couldn't stop thinking about it all. Alice stayed until Charlie came home, then she met me in my room after Charlie and I had dinner. Luckily Charlie was tired, and didn't say much at dinner, so I didn't have to lie to him about what I done today. Alice stayed with me until I fell asleep.

The next day, Alice came around again and she pampered me with facials and manicures. I thanked her for not bringing anything up. I didn't want to talk about it. That night, as I lay in bed and Alice sat on my rocking chair I asked her about Edward.

"Alice? Where is Edward?" She took a few seconds before she answered.

"He is out looking for Victoria. He isn't far away, but he was upset when he read my thoughts when I had _that _vision. He wants to be able to take care of you."

I knew exactly what she meant. Edward was angry that I died in Alice's vision because Jacob was absent. So he is now out day and night trying to find her and make sure she can't get me. I didn't answer Alice as I thought about everything. Edward, Jacob, Victoria.

Alice sat beside me on the bed and put her hand on top of mines.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bella."

"Jacob isn't back yet, so I'm still in danger. And Edward is in danger out there looking for her."

"Bella…I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you. Jacob _is _back. He got back today. I could smell him outside your house. I hoped he would have come in, that's why I left for a few hours."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Alice?! I've been worried all day, and you _knew_ he was back?"

"I know, I'm sorry Bella. I wanted Jacob to be the one to tell you himself. Please, forgive me." It was impossible to stay mad at Alice. Plus I knew her heart was in the right place. I nodded to her and she smiled back at me. Though my mind flicked back to Jacob. Why didn't he come to see me? To tell me he was home.

"Is he outside?" I asked.

"He's circling the house in the forest. He has been all day, Bella." I couldn't understand why he wouldn't come to see me.

"Just sleep now, Bella. Don't worry. He is here, and you are safe. Sleep, Bella." With Alice's soft words, my eyelids became heavy and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Poor Jacob :( Heartbroken! **

**Please Review! :) **


	31. Chapter 31 Jacob & Bella

**Okay, this chapter has two POV's in it. the first is Jacob and its quite short, so i just decided to put the next chapter together with this one :) I decided to cut a few unneeded chapters out so i think i only have two chapter left to write now! Quite sad that its coming to an end!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Please Review! **

Jacob

I was well past the borders of Canada when Sam tried to speak to me again. He had been asking me to come home from the minute I left. At first I would tell him to leave me alone and go away, but after a while I just left my thoughts blank so his pleads were answered with silence.

"_Jacob? Answer me, Jacob. __That__ is an order!" _Sam bellowed at me. For another moment I thought about blanking him again, but I couldn't ignore my Alpha.

_"What do you want? I told you I'm not coming back." _I answered. I was just glad Sam understood my pain and hadn't ordered me back to La Push, because I don't know if I would have the strength to ignore him, or the will to come back.

_"There is a problem. You __must __come back at __once__. I'm sorry, Jacob. But that is an order as well." _I spoke to soon. Sam had ordered me home. But what problem? My mind flashed to Bella, and as soon as Sam read my thoughts he picked back up talking.

_"Nothing has happened to her…Yet. But that little fortune telling leech had a vision. There's another Vampire in Forks. She's going to kill Bella if you don't get here, Jacob."_

My thoughts fell silent as I heard Sam leave. He knew I would come home as soon I heard that Bella was in danger. From another leech. Without even noticing, my legs had already started running back in the direction of Forks. I kept Bella on my mind the whole time. It took me half the time to get back than it did for me to leave. I was running faster than I ever had, and never stopped to eat or sleep.

I thought about exactly what I would do when I got back to Forks. I would forgive Bella. Stay with her, holding her in my arms forever. Making sure that no bloodsucking leech got anywhere near my Bella. I would kiss her all over, to show how much I love her, to show how much I've missed her. I would never leave her side.

But as soon as I reached Bella's house on Friday afternoon my thoughts changed. Suddenly the pain of seeing Bella and that leech kissing hit me again. Did she even love me anymore? Did she want _him _now? I couldn't face her. Though I wanted to see her to hold her so desperately, I couldn't face the fact that she might want _me _anymore. But I still loved her. So I had to protect her. Plus, it was my duty as a werewolf to dispose of leeches. If only I could dispose of _all_ of the stupid leeches.

I ran circles around Bella's house all day. So I could keep tabs on her safety. I was disheartened to hear that she didn't speak of me all day. She laughed a little now and then with that stupid fortune teller.

At night, the fortune teller finally told Bella I was home. And with that I wanted to run right to her, to my Bella. But as I grew closer to the house, again I couldn't enter knowing what my fate might be. Did she only want me here so her life would be safe? She did seem worried about Edwards' wellbeing, with him being out the forest looking for Victoria. But did she worry about me?

I kept running circles, without catching any scent of the new bloodsucker. I had my senses on high alert to _any_ vampire scent so I wouldn't confuse the Cullen's with Victoria's. I think the Cullen's tried their best not to leave their scents around where I was patrolling, so if I came across something, it would be Victoria's.

Again, that night I didn't stop running. Watching over my Bella.

Bella

Saturday morning, I woke up to an empty house. Charlie had probably left to go fishing with Harry. I was suddenly worried for his safety, being so far away from home with Victoria on the prowl, but as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I found a note on the table as if to answer my thoughts.

_Esme and Carlisle are watching over Charlie and Harry. You are safe. _

_J_

Jacob. Jacob had been here to leave this note. It wasn't like any of his other notes. It was clearer cut. Concise. It wasn't like my Jacob.

"Jacob…" I sighed. I looked out of the kitchen window to the woods, hoping that he would appear from the woods. But no such luck. I knew it. Jacob didn't love me anymore. But I _had _to speak to him. Find out why.

I rushed back upstairs and pulled on some old jeans and a t-shirt. As I ran back down I stumbled slightly on the stairs, but managed to hold myself up. I pulled on my boots at the door and grabbed my rain coat from the peg as I stepped outside into the rain. I didn't bother locking the door.

I ran straight across the road, heading for the forest that lined the other side. I had to find Jacob. Surely he would talk to me if I was in the woods, trying to find him.

I took one solitary step into the green surroundings. As soon as I was in there, I didn't feel as safe as I did in the house. But I kept walking. Calling on Jacob. Hopefully he was near so Alice hadn't seen me leave the house, this way, Jacob and I could be alone.

"Jacob…? Jake…Jaaake?" I spoke no louder than if I were speaking to someone beside me. I didn't feel the need to shout. I knew he could hear me.

"Jacob…Where are you? Please, I miss you." I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I realised _just _how much I missed Jacob. And as the first tear fell from my eye, a huge russet coloured wolf stepped into my vision.

I inhaled sharply at its sheer size, but I knew it was Jacob and soon I wasn't scared anymore.

"Jacob?" I asked the huge wolf. But he only dipped his head, cutting off out eye contact. Jacob took a few slow steps forward. I assumed as not to startle me. He placed his huge head against my chest, and started to walk forward, grumbling a deep throaty growl. He was pushing me out of the woods.

"No! Jacob! Stop it. Please, talk to me." I said as I jumped out of his way. I placed my hand on his huge face, and stroked the russet fur. He leaned his head into my palm for a split second before he huffed loudly and turned away.

"Jacob, please." I begged. I just needed to speak to him. He turned away and ran into the woods. A few seconds later, Jacob emerged from the trees in his human form. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled over in seconds. I'd missed him so much. I didn't feel welcome anymore.

"What happened? Please tell me. One second it was perfect and now your…you left me." I sobbed.

"I used to look into your eyes and I knew you, but now I'm not so sure." His tone was sharp. Cutting. My tears only flowed faster and harder.

"Here's to everything coming down to nothing, Bella." Jacob continued as he gestured at the empty space between us.

"No." I took a step forward. "Please, tell me what happened?"

"You already know." And with that, my mind flicked back to the night I shared a kiss with Edward. The wolf howls that separated us. It was Jacob. He had seen. I should have known Jacob would have come over that night since I hadn't spoken to him in days. Jacob had seen me kissing Edward. A kiss that I now knew meant nothing. Nothing at all.

"I'm s…sorry, Jacob. Please, forgive me. I was out of line. It meant nothing. I… I love _you_, Jacob. Please." Jacobs face softened slightly but he stayed silent. A silence that cut me to core.

"Jacob, I was there when you said forever and always. Did you mean it, baby?" I sobbed even harder. Trying to say sorry again but it caught in my throat and I was unable to speak. Only sobs ripped through me. How could I have been so stupid? I had Jacob. _My _Jacob. And I ruined it with a stupid kiss with Edward. I broke down and I felt my knees buckle under me.

* * *

**Okaaayy... did anyone notice the not to subtle Taylor Swift lyrics I had added in there near the end? I had to put them in since Forever and Always inpired me to write this.**

**Poor Bella. She shouldnt have kissed Edward anyway! But Jacob is meaaan.. not forgiving her like that! ... Or will he? Hmmm you will have to wait and see! They are standing in the woods just now though, isnt that a little dangerous? **

**Please review, and i will hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow if not later today :)**

**Thankyou for reading! **


	32. Chapter 32 Jacob

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took longer to update than I said in the last chapter! Been working more than usual this week and been really tired! So here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Will he or wont he forgive her..... ;)**

Jacob

I watched Bella in silence as she apologised profusely. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"I'm s…sorry, Jacob. Please, forgive me. I was out of line. It meant nothing. I…I love _you, _Jacob. Please." She begged. I couldn't help it, but when she told me she loved _me_ I almost ran to her and held her in my arms that moment. But the images of her kissing that leech came back to me and I couldn't, even though, seeing Bella cry like this and not being there to comfort her hurt me more that I could imagine.

"Jacob, I was there when you said forever and always. Did you mean it, baby?" my mind flashed back to the first time Bella and I had sex. She was so beautiful, her face was lightly dewed with sweat and flushed. I told her that I would love her forever and always. Bella's sobs grew more fierce, I could feel the hurt she felt radiating across the space between us.

Just as she couldn't take it anymore, her knees gave way and I felt myself fly toward her to catch her before she could touch the ground. As she lay in my arms for a moment she stifled her sobs and stared into my eyes with her own deep brown pair. All of a sudden her arms flew around my neck in a grip that I'd never have thought possible from Bella. My Bella.

"Jacob! I'm sorry." She cried as she started to sob again. I couldn't hold back any longer. As much as I hated to think about her and Edward that night, I couldn't keep the act up that I didn't forgive her. Of course I forgave her. I loved her, there is no way we could be apart.

"It's okay, honey. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I've missed you." She sobbed as I placed her gently on her feet. We stood for a moment looking into each others eyes. I looked over her beautiful face. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and her nose had a red tip because she had been crying. Her cheeks were flushed and wet from her tears. I lifted my hand to gently wipe the tears from her face then I cupped her face in my hands to kiss away the tear that was welling at the corner of her eye.

"I love you so much, Jacob. I will show you everyday…forever and always." She whispered as her hand ran over my cheek. Then she smiled. That smile I had been waiting so see for what felt like forever, though it had really only been six days since Bella and I were properly together.

Bella quickly lent in my direction and planted her lips fiercely on top of mines. After a moment our lips parted and her tongue traced the inside of my mouth. I gently teased her bottom lip between my teeth as I pulled her closer. My arms wrapped tighter around Bella as her arms mimicked mines. In this moment, I had forgotten everything in the past. It was only Bella and I, and that's what it would be forever. Soon she broke away from the kiss gasping for air jokingly.

"Jacob…I am _so _sorry. I will prove my remorse to you forever, every single day forever. Starting today, I wont speak to Edward again. It' just me and you now." As much as I relished the thought of Edward being out of mine and Bella's lives, I knew how much it would hurt her. I could never hurt Bella, and I had to hand it to Edward, he would be able to watch over her when I couldn't.

"Bella…" I started, but she interrupted.

"No, Jake. I mean it. If that's what it takes. I will even move into La Push so to be sure I don't see him."

"And leave Charlie with fried eggs every day?" I joked. To see Bella smile lit me up inside. "Seriously, Bella. I would never make you do that. Edward means a lot to you, and to me…in some ways. He looks after you in Forks when I have to patrol. He's saved your life in the past, and as much as I hate him, I know you need him around."

"Jacob… I, I don't know what to say. I love you _so _much." She beamed as she jumped up to hug me.

That's when I smelt it. As Bella sat on my waist, legs around my back, a light wind blew around us.

* * *

**Aww :) Well I guess you all knew he would forgive her! But uh oh..! Will update again ASAP... Maybe even another one tonight :o.. but no promises!**

**Please Review :D x**


	33. Chapter 33 Bella

**Hello! Okay so there is only gonna be one or two more chapters after this, so I hope you've enjoyed it so far. **

**Please Review :)**

Bella

Jacob let go of the grip he had around me and his eyes darted around the dark shadows of the forest.

"Bella. Go. Get out!" he shouted as he pressed his huge hand on my shoulder and stepped forward to push me toward to forest edge.

Victoria. She was near. I turned slightly but kept my eyes locked on Jacob's for a few moments before he phased into his wolf form.

At that I heard a menacing laugh and a tall, beautiful figure dropped from the trees above us. With lengths of fiery red hair, pale white skin and feline features, she was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen, but also one that I was most scared of.

I wasn't scared for my own safety. I mean, I was in a way, but I was more scared for Jacob who would fight her for me.

The last time I was threatened by a vampire was James, and I was alone with him. No one else was in danger from him. But Edward and Alice saved me. This time Edward wasn't here, and it was only Jacob, my Jacob, that would protect me. I wished I could just give myself to her, to save him from fighting her.

Victoria's eyes never strayed from mines while she and Jacob paced back and forth. Jacob was careful not to circle her so that she would have open access to me. I tried to turn and run, but I couldn't. My legs were rooted like trunks to the ground.

Then, it was all a blur. Both Jacob and Victoria started to fight, but it was so fast that I could hardly make it out. I stood wide eyed and gawked at the blurred fight in front of me, still unable to move. They would dart away to the left of right every so often, but the fight came back to me within seconds.

Then I saw Jacob lunge for her as she stood still long enough for me to notice. Then everything seemed to move in slow motion so that I could see it clearly.

Victoria moved out of the way of Jacobs' lunge a fraction of a second before he got to her, which sent Jake crashing into trees behind her. Then she started rushing toward me. Like a ball of fire. I darted my eyes back to where Jacob lay but he was gone, already chasing closely behind Victoria. When she was a few feet in front of me she jumped from the ground and pushed her hands out in front of her as if they were claws. At that I closed my eyes tightly and let out the only words that were on my mind.

"I love you, Jacob."

I waited for the pain. I waited for…something to happen to me. But nothing. I was too frightened to open my eyes, stunned by the lack of contact between Victoria and me.

Then I heard voices. Familiar voices. Edward, Alice, Emmett. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Their voices were too low and too fast for me to understand, but I knew it was them.

I slowly opened my eyes, and was I stood in the forest alone. My heart started to race. Where was Jacob? Where was Victoria? I decided to go back to the house, because nothing good ever came from looking in the woods.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house as tears started to stream from my eyes once more. I didn't stop dunning until I reached the front door. I opened it and walked inside. I decided to go straight to my room. I ran up the stairs and sat on my bed. I curled my knees up to my chest and slowly rocked back and forward. Tears streaming from my reddened eyes.

After a while – I'm not sure how long I'd sat here – I decided I couldn't take the silence anymore. So I stood and walked to the window, and opened it as wide as possible. I knew if Jacob were okay he would be with me already, so I decided it best to call on Edward.

"Edward?" I said just loud enough for him to hear. I watched the forest edge tentatively, waiting for him to come into sight, but nothing. I called him again, this time slightly louder.

"Edward?" Again I watched the forest edge. But it wasn't Edward who emerged from the greenery. She walked slowly toward me. I stepped away from the window and walked downstairs slowly. I opened the door to see her standing on my porch.

"Alice? Where is Jacob? Edward?...Victoria?" Alice smiled a little and walked around me into the house. She shut the door and pulled me into the living room and sat beside me on the couch.

"Victoria is gone. You're safe now, Bella." She smiled a little more, but what she had just told me didn't ease my tension. I needed to know where Jacob was. Why wasn't he here?

"Okay…When you closed your eyes in the woods, Jacob jumped in front of you so Victoria couldn't get to you. But that exposed his side and Victoria...hurt him pretty bad."

My heard started to race again and I could feel tears well up again.

"Bella, don't worry. Edward and Carlisle are with him in La Push just now. They had a hard time getting him to phase back to his human form so that Carlisle could treat him, since he can't be taken to a normal hospital with his temperature!"

Carlisle _and _Edward were in La Push? I suppose they would have had to scrap the treaty at a time like this. I wondered for a moment if the treaty would be scrapped forever now, but Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella. But nope. Its not going to be that easy." My heart sank, but I needed to see Jacob.

"I need to see him." I said as I stood up.

"He's out cold just now, Bella. You should maybe get some rest yourself? You've had a long day." She said as she grabbed my arm lightly.

"No. I need to be with Jacob." I shook my arm and Alice obediently let go. I grabbed the keys to my truck.

"Fine, but you wont get there very fast in _that_." She said, pointing her thumb toward the old truck. "Come on, hope on!" She smiled as she turned her back to me.

It felt strange for me to get on Alice's back. But I did so anyway, and she ran slowly toward the forest. Once we were out of view from the public, Alice ran faster.

"It's not everyday I get to be in La Push, so I have to take advantage of this!" she said as she ran. I didn't say anything in response, my mind was still on Jacob.

"Okay, we're here!" She beamed as she let go of me and placed me to the ground. I started to walk slowly toward Jacobs little house and noticed Alice wasn't following.

"You not coming?" I said as I turned back to her.

"I said I wanted to be in La Push, not in the Blacks' house!" she laughed as she turned and ran back to the forest.

I made my way slowly to the door and Billy opened it just before I could knock. I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty about everything when Billy looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Billy." I said quietly. But Billy's face softened, and he smiled.

"Its okay, Bella. Come in. Jacob is still sleeping. But he will be glad you're here when he wakes up." Billy smiled as he rolled his chair out of the way for me to enter. I thanked Billy and walked slowly up the stairs toward Jacob's room.

* * *

**Okay i wanted to make this chapter a little longer, but ive kinda hit a brick wall so to speak. Also i have to go to work soon! So hopefully i can make the next final chapters a bit longer since i will have more time, but im not sure! **

**Anyway i hope you still enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review! :)**


	34. Chapter 34 Edward

**Okay...when I first started writing this story, I had no intentions of it having so many chapters. So I'm sorry about that. I should maybe have combined chapters so they were longer and there were less of them. But what is done is done!**

**So moving on... I _think_ this may be the second last chapter (Thus chapter 35 being the final one). However, you know how things can change at the last minute.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Edward

It felt strange standing in the house of the enemy. But knowing that this enemy had risked his life for Bella's made it a little easier, yet harder at the same time.

Knowing that someone else loved Bella as much as I did tore me apart inside. I'd waited for decades to find her and when I finally do, her heart belongs to another. Through the years Esme always had a way of making me feel better when I was down about anything. She would always say "Whats for you won't go past you, Edward." And she was right most of the time. When I was down about one thing, there was always something just on the horizon to pick me up again. Sometimes I thought her words were meaningless as I had all the time in world to chase up desires and aspirations. But this time, I didn't. I had limited time, as Bella, my one desire is only a human, and her years are numbered. So how is it that Esme's wise words, which have served me well for so many years, have been proved wrong? What is for me _has _gone past me and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

I heard Bella slowly walking up the stairs. As she opened the door, she kept her eyes planted on the ground until she was fully in the room before she dared to look up. Her eyes widened with horror as she looked over Jacobs' bruised and battered body.

Although Jacob is a fast healer his injuries are massive. After Sam finally got Jacob to phase back to his human form, he passed out pretty quickly. Carlisle assessed him and concluded that had has pretty much smashed up every bone on his right side. He has massive bruises all over him and a few deep gashes where Victoria's fingers had broken his skin.

I watched Bella take a few slow steps across the tiny room to Jacobs' side. She lifted her right hand, which was shaking fiercely and placed it ever so lightly on top of Jacobs hand. At that, my Bella broke down in tears. I moved to console her, but Carlisle stopped me before I'd even taken one step.

"_Are you sure?" _He asked mentally. I gave one solitary nod, knowing that I couldn't stay away from Bella when she was grieving like this – even if her grievance was for the one she loved.

I moved silently around the room and knelt on the ground beside her. I lifted my right arm and placed it on her shoulder. She automatically leaned in closer to me and her sobs became quieter.

"I will be downstairs talking to Billy if you need me. I need to explain to him how to administer drugs to Jacob." Carlisle announced adding mentally "_I will give you two some time alone_." I nodded again in Carlisle's direction as he left the room.

Bella started to stifle her tears back and lifted her head to look me in the eye. Her big brown eyes, slightly reddened around the edges, but still beautiful as ever, engulfed me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She croaked.

"What for, Bella?" I was confused at why she felt the need to be sorry. I lifted my hands and placed them around hers.

"For everything. If it wasn't for me going in the woods James would have never found me. Then Victoria wouldn't be after me. Then I wouldn't have put everyone at risk. And…And Jacob wouldn't be hurt."

"Bella, there is no need for you to be sorry. Every one of us thinks of you as family and we would all do anything to keep you safe. I think that's been proven by Jacob here." The last sentence was hard to say, but I knew I had to say it.

"I'm sorry about that too, Edward." She said as she lowered her eyes to our intertwined fingers. She continued before I had the chance to say a word.

"I'm sorry that I love Jacob. I mean, I'm sorry that it hurts you that I love Jacob. I shouldn't have been so stupid the other week when we kissed. I…I don't know what I was thinking. I just, needed to make clear to myself my feelings for you. Edward, I love you. But I'm not _in _love with you. I'm glad you're in my life. I need you in it. But I… I know keeping you here with me is selfish."

She didn't look up until she spoke her last word. Bella's words were truthful and honest, and I knew it took a lot for her to say them. But I would be here for Bella as long as she wanted me here.

"As long as you want me around, Bella, I will be here." I forced a smile at the end.

Jacob stirred a little in his unconsciousness which caused Bella and I to break eye contact and look at him. Bella was visibly disheartened when Jacob didn't wake up.

"How long do you think he will be out for?" She asked quietly, lifting her hands from mines to stroke Jacob's forehead, which had a light covering of sweat on it.

"No one can be sure. Because his temperature is so high, Carlisle had to guess as how much morphine to give him and it keeps burning off every few hours. He's a quick healer, but because he is unconscious, it's taking longer. Carlisle estimated at about five days before he is completely healed. Who knows when he will wake up."

Bella didn't answer me but rose to her feet. She took my hand and I let her pull me to my feet as well.

"Thank you, Edward, for being there for me. And not just today, but through my whole life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I have no way to show you properly how much it means to me." She stepped forward and quickly grabbed me into a tight hug. She squeezed me for almost a minute before she let go.

"Bella, I will always be here for you." I said as stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Can I be alone with Jacob for a while?" She asked nervously. As much as I wanted to pick Bella up and run away with her so she could be my own right now, I couldn't. And I was torn at the fact she loved Jacob Black. But in a way I was beginning to feel happy, because I knew my Bella was happy.

"Of course you can, Bella." I leaned in and kissed her quickly on the top of her head before turning and exiting the door.

I met Carlisle at the bottom the stairs.

"_I'm sorry, son." _He spoke mentally. I didn't need to answer for him to know that I acknowledged his sympathies. Carlisle and I bid goodbye to Billy, and made our way back to Forks. As we crossed the treaty line, we both knew that was the first and last time we would be welcome in Quileute lands.

* * *

**Please click on the box below to leave a wee review :)**

**Thanks! **


	35. Chapter 35 Bella

**Soo.. The final chapter :( This last chapter is a bit of a lemon and i wasnt sure if the story should end on a lemon, but i decided to put it in anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Bella

As Edward told me about how long Jake would be unconscious for I realised just how much I cared for him. But the feelings that I had for Edward before had been replaced. Now I only felt for Edward as a friend. A beloved friend that I don't think I am able to live without. I mentally thanked Jacob for not taking me up on my offer of never speaking to Edward again. Jacob knew that it would be impossible for me. And I knew that I would end up breaking my promise to Jacob.

Once Edward stopped talking, I slowly stood up. I looked down at Edward who was still kneeling on the ground below me and I grasped one of his icy hands to pull him to his feet. He stood in front of me, only a foot away, and the gratitude I held for him bundled up inside me as I looked into his ocher eyes.

"Thank you, Edward, for being there for me. And not just today, but through my whole life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I have no way to show you properly how much it means to me." And it was true. I had _no_ way of showing Edward how much he meant to me. I didn't have enough money to buy him ostentatious gifts – and if I did, he probably would already have it. I also couldn't give Edward what he wanted. He wanted me to return the love that he has for me, but it is impossible. So instantly I stepped forward and closed the gap between us, throwing and locking my arms around his waist. I squeezed him as tight as I could, knowing that I wouldn't hurt him, but wanting to try and show him how much he meant to me, and how much I needed him around. I squeezed him for almost a minute before the ache in my arms from holding him so tightly forced me to let go.

"I will always be here for you." He said softly as he lifted his hand to my face to push a stray piece of hair from my face behind my ear.

"Can I be alone with Jacob for a while?" I asked nervously, as I didn't want him to think I was trying to be rude. I just needed to be alone with Jacob.

"Of course you can, Bella." His velvet voice spoke as he leaned in quickly and planted a singe chaste kiss on my forehead before quickly exiting the room.

Then I was alone with Jacob. I bent down again, to kneel beside his bed. I took Jacob's bruised hand ever so lightly into my own. His heat warmed by hands instantly. Tears began to prickle at my eyes, daring to spill over. But I battled to keep them back so I could speak clearly to my Jacob. Though it was unlikely, I hoped on the chance that he might hear me.

"I love you, Jacob. I'm so sorry for everything. It was stupid of me to come into the forest looking for you, but I needed to see you, needed to be with you. I can't be apart from you, Jacob. I love you so much. Edward and his family managed to get rid of Victoria after she hurt you. So we don't have to ever worry about her again. Once you're better, Jacob, we won't have to worry about a thing. It will just be me and you. We can go walks on the beach, and go to our cave. We can do anything you want, Jacob. As long as I'm with you." As I spoke the last few words my voice began to break and the tears started to spill over the edge. I let my quiet sobs flow freely, as the tears ran down my cheeks and splashed onto Jacob's hand.

I sat with Jacob for hours, holding his hand. A few times he would stir and I thought he was going to wake up. But he never did.

Billy called up the stairs to me if I needed anything a few times but I assured him I was fine. Only when it started to get dark outside did I realise the time. It was 9PM. I assumed that Charlie had already called Billy, and he had informed him of Jacob's 'accident' – whatever his injuries might now be due to – so I decided to stay with Jacob for the full night, on the small hope that he might wake up.

By 11PM I heard Billy's television switch off, and I listened to his squeaky chair roll through the house and to his room. I decided to stand up, since I'd been sitting since this afternoon. My bones creaked and cracked as I stood up and stretched my muscles out. I instantly yawned as I done so. I quietly walked to the other side of Jacob's bed and sat on the edge. This time I took his left hand in mines. Knowing that Jacob's left side was unharmed by Victoria I was able to intertwine my fingers with his and give him a little squeeze, though he didn't squeeze my hand back.

An unmeasured amount of time went by before my eyes became heavy. As Jacob lay in his bed, a slither of space outlined his left side. I decided to lie down beside him. Jacob's huge frame took up most of the space, but if I lay on my side and gripped Jacob's good shoulder, I could almost keep myself on the bed beside him.

Soon after I lay down, I fell into a dreamless sleep beside Jacob.

The morning came to fast and I was awoken by a tickling sensation on my hand. Sleepily I shook my hand to try and stop the tickle, only to open my eyes abruptly when my hand was squeezed back as a response.

I opened my eyes wide, and the sunlight stung them, causing me to squint, but as my eyes readjusted it was clear that Jacob was awake.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, carefully but quickly sitting up. I had more space on the bed than I did last night, so Jacob must have moved over at some point. "You're awake!" I continued.

"Barely." He croaked. His voice was hoarse and his eyes only opened slightly. But he was still awake. And I was ecstatic.

"Jacob, I'm so glad you are awake! I'm so sorry for everything! Please forgi…"

"Bella, please, stop apologising. You haven't stopped since you got here." He throatily spoke. His words confused me.

"What?"

"I might have been unconscious, Bells, but somehow I could still hear everything you said. And you don't have to be sorry anymore, Bella. I forgave you in the woods. I love you." I reveled the last three words Jacob spoke, though I noticed he was becoming out of breath speaking so much.

"Shh, Jacob. You need to rest." Jacob smiled and nodded slightly, agreeing with the fact that he could barely move.

"Can I ask for one thing before I go back to sleep?"

"Of course, anything." I wondered what he wanted before he spoke.

"Well two things, really. Promise you'll be here when I next wake up?"

"Of course I will be Jacob. There no where else I want to be than right here." I assured him. "What's the other thing?"

"Can't you guess?" I took a moment to think about it, and realised Jacob probably wanted the same thing as I did. I slowly leaned in toward him and lightly pressed my lips to his. I was afraid of hurting him anymore so I kept my kiss light. But Jacob pushed his head up making our lips crush against one another. He groaned a little at the strain, so I leant in further as to push his head back down gently to his pillow as his tongue forced entry to my mouth. Jacob and I shared a passionate kiss until I became breathless. As I sat back up on the bed, Jacob smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a sandwich, but I suppose that will have to do." He joked, as a grin spread across his face. I playfully punched him in his good arm and urged him to go back to sleep.

As much as I wanted to keep Jacob awake for as long as possible right now, I knew he was still very ill. And the faster he heals the better!

I stayed next to Jacob for the next few days. He woke up a few times, but didn't stay awake for long.

Three days after Jacob's accident – which now, Charlie and everyone else thinks was from a road traffic accident – I could see the change in him. He no longer had bruises and his cuts were gone too. I knew his bones probably were still not quite right, but hopefully they would be soon.

Jacob woke up on the fourth day, and assured me he was back to normal.

"I promise, Bella. I'm fine! Just let me get out this damned bed!" He begged but I kept a firm hand on his chest as he tried to get up. I knew that if he wanted to he could easily get out of bed, he was just humoring me.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle. See if he thinks you should be okay to get up?" I asked, still weary that Jacob would be in pain.

"No, Bells, seriously, I'm better now!" he smiled and he grabbed my hand and sat up. "Come on, I need to get out of this house!"

Jacob stood up and pulled on a pair of his ever-present denim shorts and walked out of his bedroom with me at his heels.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Billy was waiting for us. Jacob and Billy spoke for a while, before Jacob reminded him that he needed to get out of the house. Billy smiled and wheeled his chair back as to let us get out the front door.

We headed for the beach, and when we reached it Jacob started to job, with me and a full speed run behind him. He quickly picked me up and held me close to his chest as he ran along the beach. This time I knew exactly where we were going.

When we reached our destination, Jacob placed me lightly to my feet and almost instantly pulled me into a tight grip around the waist and crushed his lips to mines. Jacob walked forward forcing me back into the three-walled 'cave'. When I back was against the stone wall, Jacob's hands began to roam over my body.

"I've waited too long." He groaned as he pulled at my button down shirt. It hadn't really bee _that _long, only a few weeks, but boys will be boys. I helped him undo the buttons, as I'm sure he would rip them open soon. As soon as my naked breasts were revealed Jacob moved his kissed from my lips down my jaw and neck to nip and tease at the already erect buds. It wasn't until then that I realised I had waited too long for Jacob and I needed him right now too.

As the cool breeze swept around us is caused me to shiver, making my nipples stand hard on end even more. Jacob made a low throaty sound as he realised. I let out little moans of pleasure as me nipped and teased around and on my nipples with his fingers and mouth.

I could already feel the heat between my legs start to soar. Then Jacob's hands were on my jeans, unbuttoning me and whipping them off before I could say a word. He knelt down so that his face was level with my heat and he slowly pulled down my underwear, revealing my little sex to him. He groaned and licked his lips. He raised one hand and gently stroked up and down my folds with one finger. I let out a moan of pleasure as my legs automatically parted further.

Then he leant in closer and gave one clean lick up my slick folds. He licked his lips again before he leant in a second time. This time he took my little bundle of nerves between his lips, kneading it back and forth. With him sucking and licking I could feel myself getting more and more aroused. Then he slid a finger inside me, and then another without warning. As he moved them in and out at a steady pace I began to moan louder. As this as his signal he began to move his fingers in and out faster. I let me head roll back and I shut my eyes, reveling in the pleasure.

I could feel my climax coming. The little tell-tale signs were there, twitching here and there, and my walls were already beginning to contract a little.

"Jake…I'm going to…come." I panted, as his speed only increased. Then it came. My release. My walls tightened around Jacobs fingers as my legs shook and I moaned loudly. Jacobs had to move his hands to my hips to keep me up because my legs felt like jelly.

Once I had regained my breath after my climax I stood up and pulled Jacob with me. I quickly looked down at his trousers to see them tented at the crotch. I quickly pulled at the buttons to unveil his erect penis. I slowly knelt down, never taking my eyes from his and took almost his full length into my mouth. I licked and gently teased his head with my tongue. I could feel the heat between my own legs still burning, yearning for Jacob to me inside me. As I sucked, I flitted my hand down my stomach and started to gently tease and rub my little bundle of nerves. As I pleasured myself little moans escaped me, causing vibrations of Jacob's penis, still in my mouth. Jacob made a lot of low throaty noises throughout it all.

"Fuck, Bella. I need you now" he said, pulling me up to my feet. He lifted me so I sat around his waist and my back was against the stone wall. He gently lowered me until his head teased my opening.

"Please, Jacob…" I begged. I couldn't hold on any longer. I needed to feel him inside me. He began lowering me again as I felt him, inch my inch push inside of me. As we thrust together, I could feel my back scrape on the wall, but it only make me more excited. Soon I started to feel my walls tighten again, and I reached my second climax, panting and moaning. As my walls enveloped Jacob's length I felt his seed explode inside me as he gave out a long low growl.

Both of us slid to the ground, breathless. I lay motionless on top of Jacob's huge torso until we both caught out breath. Then I reached up to kiss him firmly on the lips.

After a few minutes, Jacob and I got dressed and walked holding hands back along First Beach. Memories of when Jacob and I were young came to mind, playing on the beach, causing trouble around the house. And more recent memories, of the day he first came back into my life, our first kiss, our first visit to the cave. I had no other words to describe how I felt for Jacob except that i was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"I love you so much, Jacob."

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and always."

_The End_

* * *

**I'm sad to say it, but this is the end of my first ever fanfic! Hope you've enjoyed reading it, and i hope if i write any more in future that you will have a read over those too :)**

**Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me! **

**Hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
